Troy & Gabriella
by RachelRL-25
Summary: Troy Bolton es la estrella del East High. Gabriella Móntez es la chica más inteligente del Weast High. La rivalidad entre estos dos institutos es ancestral. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se conozcan?. Sorry se ma da bastante mal el Summary.
1. Gabriella Montez

**18/07/2008: Hola a todos!. Después de unos cuantos días de relax después de escribir el fic sobre Harry Potter: "Lo que una chica desea" vuelvo a la carga con un nuevo Fic. Esta vez la temática es diferente, ya que es un fic sobre High School Musical. **

**Este nuevo fic es una mezcla entre Romeo y Julieta, West Side Story y etc... con el mismo tema, dos chicos que deberían odiarse pero que están enamorados el uno del otro. Espero que os guste y no seáis muy malos conmigo... ja, ja, ja**

**Espero reviews, opiniones, etc...**

**TROY & GABRIELLA**

**By Rachel**

**Capítulo 1: Gabriella Montez**

Una mañana más Albuquerque despertaba de su sopor nocturno. Ella levantó la cabeza de su almohada cuando la claridad que entraba por su ventana no le dejaba seguir durmiendo. Cogió su reloj despertados con la mano y vio que todavía le quedaba media hora para que tocase. Volvió a hundir su cara en la almohada pero ya no pudo seguir durmiendo. Pronto oyó ruidos en la habitación de Marianella. Marianella era su hermana pequeña, tenía un año y medio menos que Gabriella. Nunca se habían llevado muy bien, se peleaban todo el tiempo pero Gabriella quería de corazón a su hermana. Gabriella se puso en pie cuando su despertador empezó a sonar con la novena sinfonía de Beethoven. En pijama entró en el cuarto de baño que compartía con su hermana. Marianella ya estaba en la ducha.

- Gab, ¿Me pasas mi albornoz?- dijo Marianella desde la ducha.

Gabriella cogió el albornoz de color rosa que había colgado en la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hermana. Se lo dió y siguió esperando a que acabase. Unos pocos minutos después Marianella salía de la ducha dejándole el sitio libre a su hermana. Aquel día era un día importante para Gabriella y los nervios ya empezaban a hacerse un nudo en su estómago. Siempre le pasaba. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el chorro de agua cayese sobre sus hombros. Una vez se hubo duchado entró de nuevo en su habitación donde se vistió. El polo de manga corta de color azul celeste en el que estaba bordado el escudo del instituto Weast High en el bolsillo. Se enfundó la falda vaquera, los calcetines de color blanco hasta debajo de la rodilla y los zapatos negros. Entró en el cuarto de baño donde su hermana estaba maquillándose como todos los días con un quilo de maquillaje. Gabriella desaprobaba completamente que se maquillase tanto para ir al instituto pero no podía decirle nada. Gabriella cogió el bote de espuma del armario del baño, se echó un poco en la mano y se la esparció por el pelo. Sacudió un poco su pelo con la cabeza hacia abajo y ya estaba lista. Se echó un poco de colonia y volvió a salir del cuarto de baño. María ya las estaba esperando en la cocina con el desayuno puesto en la mesa. Marianella bajó vestida idénticamente a Gabriella. Era el uniforme del Weast High. Marianella era una chica guapa, de tez más clara que su hermana y su madre, tenía los ojos grandes y expresivos, una enorme y bonita sonrisa. Tenía el pelo negro y liso. Era bajita y menuda. En casi todos los aspectos de su físico se salía a su padre. Marianella se sentó en su silla para desayunar. Gabriella oyó un claxon en el exterior de su casa. Supo sin duda que era para ella. Se puso en pie cogiendo la última galleta y apurando su leche matutina. Le dio un beso a su madre.

- Nos vemos esta tarde- dijo María.

Gabriella asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta. Ryan Evans era el único de sus amigos que poseía coche propio. Era un todoterreno de color rojo, un Toyota pequeño. Gabriella se subió en el asiento del copiloto, como era la última en subirse siempre ocupaba ese lugar. Se puso el cinturon de seguridad. Ryan Evans era el hijo de Phillip Evans, un magnate de los negocios que tenía múltiples empresas. Como decía Marianella, los Evans estaban podridos de dinero. Pero Ryan no pegaba con el estereotipo de rico, pijo y caprichoso. Era un chico normal, sencillo y para nada creído ni pretencioso. Ryan era un fantástico jugador de baseball, cuando era niño compitió en un equipo. Y era un showman nato, le daba igual tener que actuar, cantar o bailar. Lo hacía todo y lo hacía genial. En el asiento trasero iban Taylor y Kelsea. Kelsea estaba con Ryan en el grupo de teatro. Era una chica tímida y retraída que no se abría ante cualquiera. Pero cuando la conocías descubrías un tesoro dentro de ella. Kelsea estaba extremadamente acomplejada por ser bajita y plana como ella misma se describía. A pesar de que era bastante guapa y tenía unos bonitos ojos azules. Taylor era el contrapunto de Kelsea. Era decidida y luchaba a fondo por lo que quería. Era casi excesivamente segura de sí misma.

- Preparada para esta tarde- dijo Kelsea.

- Todo lo preparada que puedo estar- dijo Gabriella.

- Todo irá bien, siempre les ganáis- dijo Ryan.

- Me muero por ver la cara que va a poner esa pretenciosa de Jesee Bolton cuando les ganemos- dijo Taylor casi saboreando la victoria.

- ¡Tay! No adelantes acontecimientos que todavía no les hemos ganado- dijo Gabriella.

Esa tarde tenían una competición del equipo de Decathlón Académico y se enfrentaban a sus rivales históricos, el East High. Jesee Bolton y Gabriella Montez eran las capitanas de ambos equipos y se odiaban profundamente. Aunque a Gabriella no le gustase echar pestes contra nadie pero sentía una secreta satisfacción cada vez que le ganaba. Satisfacción que no sentía por ganar a nadie más.

Todos los alumnos del instituto Weast High disfrutaban ganándoles a los del East High y cada victoria era celebrada por todo lo alto, así que todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en las chicas del equipo de Decathlón Académico. Y Gabriella como capitana del equipo estaba en el ojo del huracán. Ese día fue como cualquier otro día. Clases, deberes, más clases, más deberes, la comida, un poco de descanso, más clases y al finalizar las clases fueron hacia el salón de actos que era donde se iba a celebrar la competición. El otro equipo todavía no había llegado. El equipo del Weast High estaba formado por seis chicas. Gabriella al ser la capitana tenía el deber moral de tranquilizar a las demás, aunque a ella no se le daba nada bien. Solía desempeñar Taylor ese papel. El equipo del East High no tardó en llegar. El equipo liderado por Jesee Bolton no solamente estaba formado por chicas, sino que había dos chicos. Gabriella vio sentarse en las primeras filas a su madre y su hermana. Marianella tenía una actitud como si estuviese allí por casualidad pero Gabriella agradeció que estuviesen. El moderador de la competición iba a ser uno de los profesores del East High.

- Y compitiendo por el instituto Weast High, Robertha Williams- una chica bajita, delgada, menuda, de pelo castaño y rizado- Sandy Brown- la belleza del equipo, rubia, de pelo rizado y ojos azules. Tan guapa como inteligente- Beverly Jones- Morena, con el pelo negro, ojos verdes y alta- Mackenzie Olson- de ascendentes latinos, piel atezada por el sol, ojos negros y grandes y pelo castaño oscuro- Taylor McKessie y Gabriella Móntez.

Las chicas fueron subiendo al escenario a medida que las iban nombrando para sentarse en sus sitios.

- Y por el instituto East High, Jamila Mitchell- Una chica bajita, de pelo negro y ojos negros- Winona Harris- De pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes- Tod Cooper- Alto, de pelo castaño y ojos claros con pinta de despistado- Rosalee Thomas- Menuda, de pelo castaño y rizado y una bonita sonrisa- Jarred Parker- pelo rubio oscuro, ojos azules, sonrisa profidén y pinta de pijo- y Jesee Bolton.

Los del equipo del East High iban ataviados con el uniforme de su instituto. Era bastante similar al del Weast High solamente que ellos lucían el color rojo. La competición fue dura y larga para todos.

- Y llegamos al final de la competición. El equipo de instituto East High tiene 25 puntos y el equipo del instituto Weast High 30. Chicos del East High si acertáis esta pregunta empataréis con vuestros rivales y entraremos en fase de desempate. La pregunta es la siguiente. "_Se disuelven 5 gramos de Ácido Clorhídrico en 35 gramos de agua. La densidad de la disolución a 20 grados centígrados es 1060 gramos por centímetro cúbico. Expresar la concentración de la disolución en gramos por litro_" ¡Tiempo!

Gabriella no pudo evitar sonreír. La Química era su especialidad. Se puso rápidamente a hacer los cálculos y presionó el pulsador cuando Jesee Bolton levantaba la mano para presionarlo. Ella puso cara de fastidio pero se quedó a la espera de que Gabriella se equivocase.

Dígame señorita Móntez.

- La respuesta es 132,5 gramos por litro.

- ¡¡Correcto!!, el instituto Weast High se lleva un año más la victoria de la competición de Decathlón Académico de la ciudad.

Las chicas del equipo de Gabriella se pusieron en pie. La rodearon y comenzaron a vitorearla. Todos los presentes que animaban al Weast High empezaron a hacerlo. Cuando Gabriella se deshizo de sus compañeras buscó a Jesee Bolton con la mirada. Estaba con sus padres y su hermana. Sabía que Jesee Bolton era la hija del director del East High, Jack Bolton. También sabía que tenía dos hermanos. Troy Bolton, al cual no conocía, que era la estrella del equipo de Baloncesto y Linda Rose Bolton que era una de las mejores actrices del grupo de teatro del East High. Gabiella se acercó a ella. Como le daba la espalda le tocó en el hombro.

- Habéis estado genial. Nos lo habéis puesto difícil- dijo Gabriella ofreciéndole una mano a Jesee.

Jesee, que por cierto, tenía muy mal perder, la miró como si fuese un insecto molesto y se fue por el pasillo adelante.

- Discúlpala- dijo Lucille Bolton, la madre de Jesee- Enhorabuena querida.

- Gracias Señora Bolton.

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron y Gabriella volvió donde estaban los suyos.

- Qué hacías hablando con "esa"- dijo Taylor.

- Quería felicitarla, lo han hecho muy bien... pero me ha torcido la cara... es una mal educada- dijo Gabriella.

- ¡Qué esperabas!- dijo Marianella- Linda Rose es una creída, Jesee una pretenciosa y Troy un egocéntrico.

- ¡Menuda familia!- rió Taylor.

Gabriella se encogió de hombros. Después de que se pasase la algarabía en el salón de actos Gabriella, Taylor, Mackenzie, Beverly, Sandy y Robertha fueron a cenar a una hamburguesería para celebrarlo. Siempre iban a la misma. Se llamaba Ronda's y estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Esa noche Gabriella se quedó a dormir en casa de Taylor.


	2. Troy Bolton

**21/Julio/2008: Hoy subo el segundo capítulo. La vida según Troy Bolton. "Agustitanic", pa ke veas que no me he olvidao de Sharpay... xoxo**

**Capítulo 2: Troy Bolton**

Las mañanas de Troy Bolton empezaban bien temprano. Con la salida del sol, ya estaba en pie, preparado para correr la media hora de rigor de todas las mañanas. A Troy nunca se le pegaban las sábanas. Nada más que tocaba su despertador él ya estaba en pie. Normalmente cuando bajaba su padre ya le estaba esperando en el porche, calentando. Jack Bolton había sido jugador de baloncesto en su época en el East High, ocupaba el puesto de Base, el mismo que Troy. Había sido capitán del equipo y nombrado dos años consecutivos mejor jugador del campeonato. Troy sentía que Jack era el ejemplo que había movido toda su vida. Troy era incapaz de recordar el día en que había empezado a jugar al baloncesto, lo había hecho toda su vida. Para él jugar era algo natural, tenía un estilo impecable y una destreza fuera de lo común. Cuando Jack y Troy volvían a casa sudorosos después de la carrera normalmente iban a ducharse. Troy la mayoría de los días tenía que esperar a que sus hermanas acabasen de prepararse. Linda Rose era la que más tardaba. Por culpa de Linda, Troy siempre tenía que ducharse a carreras, vestirse a carreras y desayunar a carreras para poder llegar puntual al instituto. Aunque Troy no era demasiado coqueto. Después de la ducha se encerraba en su habitación. Se vestía, los boxer, el polo de color rojo del instituto, los pantalones vaqueros y zapatos negros. Se peinaba un poco el pelo, guardaba sus cosas en la mochila y bajaba corriendo a la cocina para comer algo antes de tener que irse. Troy y Jesee tenían un coche a medias. Aunque en realidad hasta la fecha era de Troy porque Jesee no había sido capaz de aprobar el exámen de conducir. Era un viejo Mustang de los años 70 de color rojo y descapotable. Troy y Jack se habían pasado el verano pasado poniéndolo a punto para poder conducirlo. Troy se subió en el asiento del piloto, Jesee en el asiento del copiloto y Linda Rose en la parte trasera.

¿Irás al partido esta tarde?- preguntó Troy a Jesee

Tú no fuiste a la competición de Decathlón, ¿Por qué voy a ir yo a tu estúpido partido de baloncesto?

Por que eres mi hermana. Y las hermanas hacen esas cosas. Anda...

Está bien. Pero asegurate de darles una buena paliza a los del Weast High.

Estás picada porque perdísteis...- dijo Linda Rose con rintintin.

No entiendo por qué lleváis tan lejos esa rivalidad... no se... es solo un juego... ¿Qué ganas con ganar al Weast High?

Pisotear a la santurrona de Gabriella Montez. No te puedes imaginar lo que és. Encima tuvo la cara de acercarse a mi para felicitarme! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Pues a mi me parece que eso dice bastante en favor de ella, por lo menos es una chica educada.

¡Contigo no se puede hablar!- bufó Jesee.

Jesee sabía que Troy tenía razón. Y sabía que había sido una maleducada con Gabriella pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Cuando llegaron al instituto se bajaron del coche y cada uno se fue por su lado. Troy se encontró con sus amigos. Chad Danford era el mejor amigo de Troy y Alero del equipo de baloncesto. Los dos se habían conocido en el jardín de infancia y desde entonces eran amigos. Habían pasado toda la vida juntos. Juntos se habían convertido en los muchachos que eran. Chad era fanfarrón y bromista. No se tomaba nada en serio si no era el baloncesto. Para Chad no había nada más. Jason Cross era el escolta del equipo de baloncesto. Un muchacho algo despistado pero buen chico en el fondo. Y para completar el grupo estaba Zacharias Baylor más conocido como Zeke. También era jugador del equipo de baloncesto del East High. Y si Troy Bolton era el rey del East High, la reina era Sharpay Evans. Sharpay era la hermana de Ryan Evans. Pero en contrapunto de Ryan, Sharpay era egocéntrica, altiva e inaccesible. Era posible que solamente su hermano Ryan la conociese de verdad. Sharpay era la presidente del club de arte dramático y tenía a su séquito que la seguía a casi todos sitios entre ellas, Linda Rose Bolton. Sharpay pasó por al lado de los chicos. Chad, Jay y Zeke se quedaron mirándola pasmados.

- Por favor... mira lo que es esa diosa...- dijo Chad sin quitar los ojos del culo de Sharpay.

- Si te gustan las chicas huecas...- dijo Troy con hastío. Casi todos los días tenían esa misma conversación- No se cómo después de pasar la primaria juntos, te puede atraer... sabes que es una creída.

- Bolton, a mi no me importa su cerebro... a mi me importa su cuerpo.

- Estás hablando de una chica, Chad, ten un poco más de respeto- dijo Zeke.

Que Zacharias Baylor llevaba años enamorado de Sharpay Evans era de dominio público en el East High. Y también que Chad llevaba años intentando llevársela al huerto. Y que a ninguno de los dos siquiera los miraba porque sus vistas estaban puestas en Troy Bolton. Era lo más lógico, el chico más guapo, la chica más guapa... era la normal. Solamente fallaba un pequeño detalle, que Troy no la soportaba.

Aquella mañana Troy fue poniéndose gradualmente más y más nervioso. Le sucedía siempre. Aunque las estadísticas le daban la victoria al equipo del East High, Troy no dejaba de ponerse nervioso. Llegada la hora del partido el gimnasio se llenó de gente. Los jugadores empezaron a calentar mientras que los seguidores del Weast High se iban acomodando en sus sitios. Y después de la exhibición de las animadoras del East High comenzó el partido. Troy notó en seguida la mejoría de los jugadores del Weast High y la primera parte del partido se mantuvieron muy igualados los marcadores. Jack Bolton también notó cuánto habían mejorado.

- ¡Concentráos! ¡Emplearos al máximo!. No dejéis que nada os distraiga de vuestro objetivo ¿entendido?. Bien. ¿Qué somos?

- ¡Wildcats!- dijeron todos al unísono.

El segundo tiempo los jugadores del East High se emplearon a fondo y pronto empezaron a coger ventaja sobre los del Weast High.

- Troy Bolton le roba la pelota a Jeremy Frank. Asciende. Sortea la defensa del Weast High... lanza... y encesta ¡Troy Bolton ha metido un triple señoras y señores!... y... fin del partido. Los Wildcats ganan por cincuenta puntos.

Los chicos del equipo del East High levantaron a Troy en volandas. Jack en seguida alcanzó a su hijo y los dos se abrazaron.

- Lo has logrado, hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo Jack Bolton.

Segundos después Jesee y Linda Rose vestidas con sendas camisetas del equipo se lanzaron sobre Troy para llenarle la cara de besos.

- ¡Puaj! Me habéis llenado de babas- dijo Troy, aunque en el fondo le gustaba.

- ¡Anda ya Bolton!- dijo Jesee.

Esa noche cuando Troy llegó a casa estaba muy cansado. Se quitó la ropa y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos unos segundos e inmediatamente se quedó dormido.


	3. Cantando juntos

**24/Julio/2008: Hoy subo nuevo capítulo. es un "remake" un tanto especial de la escena de "Start of something new". Espero que os guste. xoxo**

**Capítulo 3: Cantando juntos**

Gabriella encontraba una maravillosa satisfacción en dejar sonar el despertador el Sábado por la mañana, apagarlo y pensar con venganza que no se pensaba levantar. Marianella lo odiaba. Aquella mañana no iba a ser menos. Gabriella todavía durmió un par de horas más pero después acabó por levantarse. Hacía un mes que se había hecho el propósito de hacer algo de deporte porque se estaba volviendo muy floja. Así que esa mañana cogió su bolsa de deporte y se encaminó hacia el polideportivo más cercano a su casa. El polideportivo tenía piscina climatizada, era hacia donde se dirigía. En los vestuarios se puso el biquini y dejó su bolsa en la taquilla. Se dio una ducha antes de salir a la piscina. Se recogió el pelo con una goma, se puso el gorro de la piscina y las gafas alrededor de la cabeza. Llevaba una media hora cuando él llego. Era uno de esos chicos que eres incapaz de dejar de mirar. Tenía el pelo oscurecido por el agua, pero a Gabriella le dio la impresión de que era rubio. Guapísimo, creía que tenía los ojos azules. Tenía un cuerpo escultural, con los pectorales y abdominales bien marcados y definidos. Los brazos también los tenía musculosos lo que indicaba la práctica asidua de algún deporte. "Quizás sea nadador" se dijo Gabriella. Y eso explicaría su presencia un Sábado por la mañana en la piscina. Tenía las piernas musculosas y depiladas. Llevaba un bañador de lycra negro de competición. A pesar de estar metida en el agua hasta el cuello, Gabriella sintió un intenso calor recorrer su cuerpo. Sobre todo cuando el chico en cuestión entró en la calle donde estaba ella. Se tiró de cabeza y fue hasta el final de la piscina y volvió con un estilo perfecto. Finalmente se encontraron los dos al principio de la piscina.

- Hola- dijo el chico mirando a Gabriella quitándose las gafas de buceo.

Gabriella empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando sus ojos tan increíblemente azules se clavaron en ella.

- Hola- contestó ella haciendo acopio de la poca serenidad que le quedaba.

- ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

- No, la verdad es que no.

- Yo tampoco. ¿Vas?

- No, no, vete.

El chico desconocido se lanzó calle adelante impulsándose contra la pared del principio de la calle. Se sentía tan idiota y estúpida que salió de la calle y se acercó hacia su toalla, sin darse cuenta de que el chico que estaba en la calle que había estado ocupando se había quedado mirando para ella.

Hacía una semana escasa que habían abierto el Club Splash en el centro de Albuquerque. Taylor y Kelsea habían oído hablar de él y querían ir a conocerlo. Gabriella no estaba demasiado convencida de ir. Pero aquella noche de Sábado no había podido escabullirse de sus amigas. Así que a pesar de sus reticencias, Gabriella se había tenido que arreglar para salir. Marianella también iba a salir con sus amigas. Gabriella se miró por última vez en el espejo. Llevaba su melena castaña suelta, con los rizos perfectamente definidos. Se había maquillado de forma ligera en colores suaves. De la forma que sabía que resaltaba su moreno. Llevaba un top de tirantes con escote redondo y pedrería en el borde de color negro. Se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro y sus botas de tacón de los fines de semana. A Gabriella le encantaban los bolsos grandes así que metió dentro su chaqueta y todas sus cosas. Gabriella bajó de su habitación cuando oyó el claxon del coche de Kelsea en la calle. Se despidió de su madre y salió corriendo hacia el coche.

- Vaya, chica, estás increíble. Cuando te arreglas así, nos eclipsas a todas- dijo Taylor.

Gabriella no dijo nada, solamente se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras que Kelsea comenzaba a conducir. Aparcaron por suerte bastante cerca del club. Por fuera era de color azul y tenía burbujas pintadas en la pared. Las letras eran en neon. No era un sitio muy grande, más bien mediano. Tenía a la izquierda la cabina del pinchadiscos, la pista de baile, a la derecha la barra y al fondo unas cuantas mesas. Gabriella se sorprendió de que fuese la noche del karaoke. Se fueron hacia el fondo donde Ryan, las esperaban. Las chicas dejaron sus cosas en la mesa y se fueron a bailar a la pista. Tenían puesta música latina. Ryan tomó a Gabriella de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar mientras la hacía girar y girar. A Ryan le gustaba bailar con Gabriella, ya que a pesar de que ella no tenía mucha idea de eso del baile, se dejaba llevar con mucha facilidad.

- ¿Dónde vais a estar?- dijo Jesee.

- En el Splash, Chad tenía ganas de ver qué había por allí.

- Bah, nosotras estaremos en el Sky. Si queréis pasaros luego.

Troy asintió mientras que seguía conduciendo sin sacar los ojos de la carretera. Lo cierto es que tras una semana agotadora de entrenamientos y clases con partido de baloncesto como colofón final, Troy no tenía muchas ganas de salir aquel Sábado pero Chad lo había sacado de casa diciendo que se parecía a su abuela. Troy había tenido que arreglarse, y encima, para colmo, llevar a Jesee con él. Troy encontró aparcamiento cerca del Sky, el club al que Jesee iría con sus amigas. Troy comenzó a caminar hacia el Splash que estaba un poco más lejos. A Troy no le gustaba arreglarse demasiado, solamente se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta algo ajustada de color blanco y deportivas. Cuando entró se encontró con un buen ambiente. Sus amigos estaban cerca de la barra. Chad le pidió un agua que era lo que Troy bebía y se quedaron allí quietos mirando alrededor. El único movimiento que hacían en concesión al ritmo que sonaba era mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Y de repente algo les llamó la atención. Una pareja estaba bailando en la pista. Lo hacían muy bien. Troy se fijó en la chica... melena negra con unos preciosos bucles, ojos oscuros, piel morena. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros ceñidos, un bonito escote y zapatos de tacón. Troy sentía que no podía despegar sus ojos de cada movimiento de ella, de cómo se movía su pelo al bailar, de cómo sonreía... y de repente se dio cuenta de cuán rápido le latía el corazón.

- Espera, ese es Ryan- dijo Chad al lado de Troy.

Troy miró al acompañante de aquella chica desconocida. Sí, era Ryan Evans. Hacía años que no le veía, concretamente desde que dejaron el colegio y Ryan se fue al Weast High a estudiar. Había crecido pero no había cambiado mucho.

- Vaya chavala que se ha echado el Ryan- dijo Chad.

- ¿Crees que es su novia?- dijo Troy con una sensación desagradable en su estómago.

Chad se encogió de hombros. Troy se quedó mirando cómo seguían bailando pero con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. Cuando la canción acabó Ryan y la chica se quedaron mirándose, riendo y él le dio un beso en la mejilla. La esperanza volvio a renacer en Troy... si fuese su novia no la hubiese besado en la mejilla...

En el club Splash un Sábado al mes se hacía la noche de karaoke. Era bastante popular y aunque no siempre había gente que cantaba, cuando alguien quería hacerlo podía hacerlo.

- Ahora damos paso a la estrella de la noche, el karaoke sorpresa. Las luces de la pista enfocarán a las dos personas que cantarán este tema tan romántico, "_Endless Love_" de Mariah Carey y Luther Vandross.

De repente un haz de luz empezó a pasar por la gente que había en la pista. Gabriella no asoció que tenía que cantar delante de al menos cien personas cuando la luz recayó sobre ella. Pero Taylor y Kelsea la empujaron hacia el pequeño escenario que había al lado de la cabina del dj. Y en menos que canta un gallo Gabriella se vio sosteniendo un mocrófono y a su lado un chico que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la cara. Las primeras notas de la canción ya sonaban en todo el pub. Gabriella oyó la voz del chico en el principio de la canción "_My love, there's only you in my life, the only thing that's right_". Gabriella se puso todavía más nerviosa porque aquel chico cantaba genial. Era su turno abrió la boca y su voz salío tímida de su garganta, pero afinada y clara "_My first love You're every breath that I take. You're every step I make_". Un poco más confiada, Gabriella levantó la mirada cuando llegaron al momento de cantar juntos. "_And I, I want to share all my love with you_". Y se encontró con esos ojos azules, esa mirada cálida y envolvente y de nuevo las mariposas en su estómago. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el chico de la piscina. Gabriella se pasó el resto de la canción como si estuviera en una nube, como si no fuese Gabriella Móntez, la capitana del equipo de Decathlón académico, la que estaba subida en aquella tarima, con aquel bombón, cantando una de las canciones más románticas de la historia. Pero de repente el sonido de la música se apagó y los aplausos se alzaron de repente.

- Troy- dijo él tendiéndole la mano a Gabriella.

- Gabriella- contestó ella aceptando la mano que le ofrecían.

- ¡Eh chicos! Aquí tenéis… unos vales de consumiciones gratis… bien hecho, campeones- dijo el dj que había dejado un momento su cabina.

Gabriella, con los nervios de punta y aturdida se reunió con sus amigos. Kelsea le felicitó acaloradamente mientras se imaginaba a Gabriella como la próxima protagonista del musical que estaba escribiendo para la función de ese año. Gabriella tenía las mejillas rojas como tomates de la vergüenza que había pasado. Y a pesar de lo bien que estaban allí obligó a sus amigos a ir a otro pub.

Troy estaba con sus amigos mientras que ellos le felicitaban pero él solamente intentaba reunir el valor suficiente como para acercarse a Gabriella. Finalmente decidido se dio la vuelta e iba a encaminarse hacia ella y invitarla a tomar algo y charlar pero ella ya no estaba allí.


	4. De campaña electoral

**24/Julio/2008: Segundo capítulo por hoy. Lo tenían en la recámara y he decidido subirlo y no haceros esperar. xoxo**

**Capítulo 4: Campaña Electoral**

María Montez era una mujer con muchas inquietudes. La política era una de ellas. Se afilió al partido demócrata al poco tiempo de llegar a Albuquerque. Gabriella tenía diez años y Marianella nueve. Sus hijas pensaron que sería cosa de dos días que se le pasase eso de la política. Pero seis años después María Montez se había convertido en la candidata del partido para la alcaldía de Albuquerque. María no estaba del todo segura cuando la nombraron. Una cosa era dirigir un instituto y otra una ciudad. Y más cuando sentía que a veces era incapaz de llevar a su familia. Pero se había visto envuelta en una inercia incapaz de parar.

Gabriella estaba de pie delante de su espejo, mirándose. Esa noche era el acto de apertura de la campaña electoral, harto tedioso y aburrido. Gabriella habría intentado escabullirse de no ser por la ilusión con la que su madre estaba preparando todo aquello. Llevaba unos pantalones de color negro ceñidos y una camisa blanca de tela parecida al raso. Llevaba zapatos de tacón e incluso había ido a la peluquería para que le alisasen en cabello. Gabriella se acabó de colocar unos pendientes que le había regalado su abuela materna antes de morir. Tenían una pela y un brillante. Eran pequeños y discretos.

_**Flashback:**_

- ¡¡Uauuu!! Gab, has estado impresionante- dijo Kelsea.

- Por qué no nos habías dicho que cantabas- dijo Taylor.

- Es que no canto. Bueno cantaba en el coro de la iglesia... es igual... vámonos por favor que me muero de vergüenza.

Kelsea, Taylor y Ryan cogieron sus cosas y salieron directamente del bar. Cuando Gabriella notó el aire fresco en su rostro se sintió ligeramente mejor.

- ¿Y donde vamos?- dijo Kelsea.

- ¿Al Lemon?- dijo Ryan.

- ¡Vamos siempre allí!- protestó Taylor- Vayamos al Sky.

- Por cierto estabas tú muy acarameladita con Troy Bolton- dijo Ryan mientras cogía a Gabriella del brazo.

- ¿Ehhhh?- dijo ella que no entendía.

- Sí, el chico con el que cantaste, Troy Bolton.

La cara de Gabriella fue digna de fotografía.

- ¡No me digas que no sabías que era Troy Bolton!- dijo Ryan sorprendido.

Gabriella se sentó en la butaca que tenía en su habitación. Al lado de la butaca tenía una pequeña mesita llena de libros y una lampara. Buscó entre los libros y sacó el programa del acto de esa noche. Había una fotografía de su madre apoyada sobre la mesa de su despacho en el Weast High, estaba bastante guapa. Y justo debajo de ella había una fotografía de un hombre alto, fuerte, de pelo oscuro y ojos azul cielo. Vestía traje de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata. Jack Bolton había sido fotografiado en su despacho en el instituto del East High.

- Cómo puede ser que tenga una razón más para odiarte, Troy- dijo Gabriella.

Sintió que se le empañaban los ojos y en seguida se puso en pie intentando pensar en otra cosa para que no se le estropease el maquillaje. En ese momento María entró en la habitación de Gabriella. Estaba muy guapa con su traje de color negro.

- ¿Ya estás lista?. ¿Qué te pasa hija?. Te noto triste.

- No...

- No me engañes. Llevas dos semanas que no comes, te oigo deambular por casa en la noche, así que supongo que tampoco duermes bien. Y estás distraída. Tus profesores me lo han dicho... Gaby ¿Qué te pasa? Hija, me lo puedes contar...

- Ahora tenemos prisa mamá...

- Todavía es pronto. Dime que es lo que te preocupa. ¡Ah! Ya se... se trata de un chico...

- Hay alguien... es del East High. Marianella odia a su hermana. Taylor odia a su familia, yo odio a su hermana... pero él... es diferente...

- ¿Y?, si a ti te gusta ¿Qué pintan ahí todos los demás?.

- Tú... me seguirás queriendo escoja al chico que escoja...

- Claro que sí, qué tontería hija... Seguro que es un chico estupendo. Y además, él no tiene la culpa de que su hermana no te caiga bien...

Gabriella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Ay divina juventud!- dijo María antes de besar a Gabriella en la frente- Vámonos ya gorda- María le dio un golpe en el culo antes de salir de su habitación.

Gabriella se miró una vez más. Sintió mariposas en el estómago al pensar que esa noche iba a volver a ver a Troy.

Troy Bolton odiaba ponerse traje. Pero por lo menos aquella noche no tendría que llevar corbata, que era lo que más odiaba de todo el kit. Llevaba pantalones de color negro, camisa blanca, americana y zapatos negros. Se había tenido que engominar el pelo e incluso se había echado colonia de la buena. Su madre entró en la habitación después de llamar a la puerta.

- ¿Ya estás hijo?, venga, pues vámonos.

Troy sonrió y salió de su habitación detrás de su madre. En la sala de estar, Jack estaba caminando de un lado a otro repasando su discurso. Parecía un animal enjaulado. Lucille se acercó a él y le dijo que ya estaban todos listos. Entonces Troy oyó los tacones de Jesee bajar por la escalera. Llevaba unos pantalones de color blanco con un top de tirantes de gasa blanca y sandalias de tacón. Linda llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor de color blanco con bordados en rojo. La familia Bolton salió de su casa y se subió en el coche del patriarca. Lucille conducía el coche. Jack estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo. El acto se iba a celebrar en un restaurante especializado en ese tipo de eventos llamado "_Albuquerque park_". Lucille afortunadamente encontró sitio cerca de la puerta. Según entraban había un hall muy grande y una escalinata de madera que descendía hasta el piso inferior. En lo que debía ser el hall había un montón de gente. Estaba decorado con muebles antiguos restaurados y el suelo tenía moqueta y en el techo colgaba una lampara de araña grandísima. Jack posó en la escalinata con su familia y después se mezclaron entre la gente. Troy fue hacia la mesa de los canapés a coger una bebida. Tenía la garganta seca y eso que el meollo del asunto todavía no había empezado. Jesee se aproximó a él.

- Esto es horrible- dijo Jesee. Troy sabía que mentía. A ella le encantaba que le sacasen fotos y ser el centro de atención- ¿Habrán llegado ya los otros candidatos? A ver qué modelitos traen las hijas.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan super...?

Pero la visión de Gabriella en la escalera le eclipsó completamente en pensamiento. Desde que habían cantado juntos en el Splash no había dejado de pensar en ella. Esa noche estaba guapísima.

- ¡No fastidies que está esa ahí! ¡Ya era lo que me faltaba! Gabriella Montez aquí.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Troy.

- Gabriella Montez, esa es Gabriella Móntez... baja de la nube hermanito... estás alelado últimamente... ya se yo lo que te pasa a ti... eso es que estás enamorado... ¿no será de Sharpay verdad?

- ¡Jesee!

- Está bien... ya me la presentarás.

Gabriella posó con María y Marianella en la escalinata como Troy lo había hecho con Jesee, Linda, Jack y Lucille. Troy se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, incómoda, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Finalmente se mezclaron entre la gente y vio a Gabriella escabullirse en una de los cuartos anexos. Troy dejó esperar unos minutos en los que caminó por la sala saludando a alguna gente y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se coló en la habitación. Era una habitación llena de muebles antiguos, algunos estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas. Gabriella estaba sentada en un diván de aspecto muy antiguo. Estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca y ella la había retirado un poco para sentarse. Estaba escuchando música en su ipod.

- Hola- dijo Troy.

Gabriella se sobresaltó no le había oído entrar. Al verlo sintió que el corazón le empezaba a latir como loco.

- No deberías estar aquí- dijo Gabriella.

- Tú tampoco.

Los dos se miraron y estallaron en una carcajada. Gabriella sonrió y él sintió una sensación cálida y agradable en el estómago. Gabriella guardó su ipod en su cartera y se puso en pie.

- ¿Sabes que no deberías estar hablando conmigo ni yo contigo?- dijo Gabriella.

- Lo se. Mi hermana te tiene verdadera tirria.

- Me parece que el sentimiento es mútuo.

- Yo... a mi...

Pero justo en el momento en que Troy le iba a pedir el teléfono a Gabriella la puerta se abrió. Troy tuvo el tiempo justo para empujar a Gabriella contra la pared en un pequeño hueco que dejaba un armario. Apenas cabían los dos y tenían que estar completamente pegados. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y la sensación fue indescriptible.

- Troooooy- dijo una voz femenina- ¿Estás aquí?... La cosa de papá va a empezar... Maldito... dónde se metería...

Oyeron decir. Cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo Troy y Gabriella salieron de su escondite improvisado.

- Buff! Ha faltado poco- dijo Gabriella.

- Tengo que irme- dijo Troy.

- Sí, yo también- dijo Gabriella.

- Las damas primero...- dijo Troy haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Gabriella rió. Se quedó unos segundos quieta esperando a que Troy dijese algo, pero él no lo hizo y ella se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Una vez Gabriella salió, Troy se quedó allí derrotado, sintiéndose el chico más imbécil del mundo. ¿Acaso era tan complicado pedirle el número de teléfono a una chica?

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo Marianella- Te fui a buscar al baño pero no estabas.

- Estaba escuchando música.

Gabriella se sentó en la mesa donde estaba su madre, Marianella y Richard Dreyfus, su jefe de campaña. En la mesa de la derecha estaba la familia Monroe, Arnold Monroe era el actual alcalde. A la izquierda estaban los Candance, Helen Candance era candidata. Y más allá estaban los Bolton. Vio sentarse a Troy entre Jack y Jesee. Gabriella buscó su mirada y el estómago le dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos color cielo se clavaron en ella. Tuvieron que escuchar los inmensos discursos de los cuatro candidatos sintetizando lo que iba a ser su campaña electoral. Llegó un momento en que Gabriella hubiera salido corriendo de allí. Y después llegó otra ronda de fotografías. Gabriella y Marianella tuvieron que posar con su madre y solas.

¡Y ahora todos los hijos juntos!- dijo un periodista.

Y de repente Gabriella se vio rodeada de un montón de gente. A su izquierda estaba Marianella y a su derecha Troy. Al lado de Troy estaban Jesee y Linda. Delante de ellos estaba Marina Candance, la única hija de Helen Candance y John y Mark Monroe, los hijos del alcalde. Gabriella sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de Troy acariciar suavemente la suya. El corazón empezó a latirle desenfrenadamente pero por fortuna nadie a parte de ella misma, notó nada. Pero a pesar de todo aquella noche se fue de aquel lugar sin tener forma de contactar con él ni él con ella.


	5. Tienes un email

**28 de Julio del 2008: Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. xoxo**

**Capítulo 5: Tienes un e-mail**

La Biblioteca del East High era una de las más grandes de todos los institutos de Albuquerque. Estaba en los bajos del instituto. Troy estaba sentado en una mesa, supuestamente haciendo deberes pero estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, mirando al vacío. Linda que llegó en ese momento no pudo evitar la tentación de darle un susto a Troy. Se acercó por la espalda e hizo que Troy pegase un bote. Linda empezó a reirse y Troy se enfadó con ella por sacarle tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos sobre Gabriella.

- Qué te preocupa, hermanito. Llevas una buena temporada muy raro- dijo Linda- será que estás enamorado...

- Qué va... pero qué dices...

- Vale eso es que sí... dime quien es por favor... dímelo... que no me voy a chivar, lo juro... y yo no te voy a juzgar como Jesee. Anda por favor Troy... si tengo una cuñada me gustaría saberlo.

- No tienes ninguna cuñada y no la vas a tener, al menos por el momento.

- Eso es que pasa de ti... olvidate de ella...

- Si te lo digo- dijo Troy que notaba la imperiosa necesidad de decírselo a alguien- me juras por lo que más quieras que no se lo vas a decir a nadie. Nadie es NADIE, Linda.

- Entiendo el concepto de Nadie, Troy.

- Está bien. Necesito que me hagas un favor... yo no puedo averiguar sobre ella porque... por que no... ¿Podrías hacerlo tú?

- ¡Por supuesto! Aunque no te lo creas, tengo mis contactos... hermanito.

- Está bien... es Gabriella Montez.

Linda le miró sorprendida con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Cómo la conociste?- dijo Linda.

- En un bar... pero yo no sabía que era ella... cantamos juntos una canción... y... por favor ayúdame Linda...- dijo Troy con desesperación en su voz.

- Está bien, Troy Bolton, te ayudaré.

Linda se puso en pie y fue hasta el área de ordenadores que había en la biblioteca. A esas horas no había casi nadie así que cogió uno que estaba vacío y entró en internet. Entró en la página web del instituto East High. Revisó todo el anuario. Después con una sonrisa de satisfacción entró en su cuenta de correo electrónico. Después de unos minutos apagó el ordenador.

- Ya está, solamente tenemos que esperar- dijo volviendo al lado de Troy.

Linda Rose caminaba por una de las calles de Albuquerque. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio, su mochila. Entró en una cafetería y se sentó en una mesa. Pidió una cocacola y se sentó a esperar. Unos pocos minutos después una chica vestida del uniforme del Weast High entró en la cafetería. Era morena, con el pelo rizado, bajita y delgada con gafas. Linda se puso en pie, las dos chicas se dieron dos besos.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Linda... ¿Qué es de tu vida?- dijo ella.

- Nada del otro mundo, como siempre. Yo te mandé el e-mail porque quería pedirte un favor gigantesco- dijo Linda.

- Dime.

- Necesito una forma de contactar con Gabriella Montez- dijo Linda.

- ¿Para qué quieres hablar con Gab?

- No es para mi... por favor Kelsea... échame un cable... se que sois amigas... os vi en el anuario...

- Te lo diré si me dices para qué es.

- Es para mi hermano Troy. Al parecer está medio loco por Gabriella. Se conocieron en una especie de Karaoke y desde entonces anda como alma en pena.

- Así que Troy Bolton... ya la notaba yo rara...

- Entonces me ayudarás...

Con una sonrisa Kelsea sacó un post-it de su mochila. Allí anotó su número de teléfono móvil, el de casa, su dirección, su dirección de correo electrónico y la dirección de su fotolog.

- ¿Con esto tendrás suficiente?- dijo Kelsea sonriendo.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres tomar que te invito?

Troy era un estudiante ejemplar. A pesar de que era conocido por sus habilidades deportivas, era muy inteligente y su nivel académico era muy alto. Aquella noche estaba haciendo un trabajo de historia sobre la guerra de secesión en su ordenador cuando Linda Rose entró en el cuarto de Troy sin llamar.

- Tengo noticias frescas...- dijo Linda.

Troy se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

- ¿Sobre lo que te pedí?- dijo Troy con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando de emoción.

- Te llegará con esto...- dijo Linda.

Colocó el post-it que le había dado Kelsea encima del teclado del ordenador de Troy. Troy se quedó alucinado.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?- dijo él.

- Te dije que tenía mis contactos.

- ¡Hermanita eres la mejor!- dijo Troy.

Troy era poco dado a las muestras de afecto, pero se puso en pie, abrazó a Linda y le dio dos besos.

Kelsea Nielssen no era lo que se dice una persona cotilla. Pero había pasado una semana y no había notado ningún tipo de cambio en Gabriella y eso que la estudiaba detenidamente para ver si estaba más nerviosa o algo. Pero no, seguía distraída, con la mirada perdida.

- Gabriella, ¿No has recibido una llamada de teléfono, un email o una firma en tu fotolog de alguien especial?

- Qué sabes Kelsea.

- Yo pregunté primero.

- Bueno hace un par de semanas que no miro el correo ni el fotolog, no he tenido tiempo... pero... ¿Por qué?

- No puedo decirte quién, pero se de buena tinta que hay un chico muy guapo interesado en ti. Y que es posible que se haya puesto en contacto contigo o vaya a hacerlo próximamente.

Gabriella miró extrañada a Kelsea. Y a pesar de que intentaba que no le afectase aquella confesión tenía una gigantesca curiosidad por saber quién era ese que estaba interesado en ella. Notó que durante todo el día, apenas podía mantener la concentración en nada y cuando llegó la hora de la salida le dijo a Taylor que se encargase ella del equipo de Decathlón que se sentía un poco febril. Gabriella cogió el autobús y fue hasta su casa. El viaje hasta allí se le hizo eterno. En sus fantasías más locas se imaginaba que ese chico era Troy aunque era consciente de las escasas posibilidades. Afortunadamente en casa no había nadie. Su madre todavía estaría trabajando y su hermana estaría en el entrenamiento con el equipo de natación. Subió las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos y corrió por el pasillo hasta su habitación, Tiró su mochila en el suelo y la carpeta sobre la cama. Se sentó en su escritorio y levantó la tapa del ordenador. Lo encendió y el tiempo que tardó en entrar le pareció que era mayor que otras veces. Cuando por fin pudo entrar en su correo vio entre todos los mensajes de publicidad uno en cuyo asunto ponía "_Soy Troy_". El corazón le empezó a latir furioso y leyó el mensaje con avidez.

"_Querida Gabriella. Mi hermana me ha conseguido tu dirección de correo electrónico y me he animado a escribirte. Bueno contestame si quieres o agregame al messenger. Por cierto, sales muy guapa en tu fotolog. Besos. Troy_"

Gabriella se levantó y se puso a dar saltos por la habitación. Después de unos segundos volvió a sentarse y abrió su Messenger. Inmediatamente agregó la dirección de correo electrónico de Troy. No esperaba que estuviera conectado pero lo estaba.

- Hola- escribió ella.

- Hola- contestó él- ojos que te leen.

- Lo siento. He estado bastante ocupada. Dentro de dos semanas competimos contra La Academia Wellington y nos estamos preparando a fondo.

- Entonces... ¿Qué haces en casa? ¿O estás en el instituto?

- No, estoy en casa. Me escaqueé... ¿Y tú? No deberías estar entrenando.

- Sí. Pero me hice daño en la rodilla ayer y cojeo un poco... papá me dijo que me fuese para casa.

Gabriella y Troy estuvieron hablando a través del Messenger durante al menos dos horas que fue lo que tardó María en llegar después del trabajo con Marianella. En cuanto Gabriella sintió que su madre abría la puerta de su habitación bajó rápidamente la tapa del ordenador.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras Gab? Me dijo Taylor que estabas un poco enferma.

- No es nada... me tomé una aspirina y estoy mejor.

María conocía a su hija como un libro abierto y sabía que estaba mintiendo.

- Qué hacías...- dijo María.

- Nada estaba chateando un poco...nada importante.

- Vale, doña secretitos... ponte a hacer los deberes, después chatea lo que quieras.

María se fue cerrando la puerta a su paso. Gabriella se despidió de Troy y le dio su número de teléfono y él prometió que la llamaría. Después Gabriella tuvo que ponerse a hacer los deberes. Pero su corazón latía de forma especial y la sonrisa en sus labios no se desprendia.


	6. La cita

**31 de Julio del 2008: Como llevo un par de días sin subir nada aquí os dejo tres capítulos más. Estoy un poco ocupada trabajando en nuevos fic (La segunda parte de Poción Multijugos y una colaboración con una amiga, así que estaros atentos!!)**

**Por cierto! Se aceptan sujerencias para nuevos fic. Si alguien quiere algún tipo de fic determinado puede pedirlo y yo intentaré llevarlo a cabo.**

**Se os quiere. Rachel. xoxo**

**Capítulo 6: La cita**

Los Bolton vivían en una urbanización al este de Albuquerque llamada "_Albuquerque Hills_". Su casa era grande, de ladrillo rojo con un amplio jardín delantero y trasero. En el jardín trasero Jack había construido una pequeña pista de baloncesto y una piscina. Los Sábados por la mañana Troy los empleaba en entrenar él solo. Se pasaba la mañana practicando tiros y movimientos nuevos. Esa mañana Linda estaba sentada en la mesa del porche con su ordenador portátil tecleando desenfrenadamente.

- ¿Qué haces Linda?- dijo Troy tomándose un descanso.

- Estoy escribiendo mi primera obra de teatro. La señorita Darbus ha pedido borradores y en eso estoy.

- Genial, me alegro.

- ¿Has quedado ya con tu amada?

- No... me da vergüenza... y por otra parte... ¿A dónde puedo llevarla?. Imaginate que nos encontramos con Jesee... se pondría como una fiera.

- Sí, es cierto. Aunque creo que tengo la solución a tu problema.

Gabriella apenas se podía creer que Troy la hubiese llamado tan pronto. Esa semana se la habían pasado chateando todas las tardes. Gabriella vivía colgada de una nube de color de rosa. Se miró al espejo por millonésima vez esa tarde. Llevaba puesto uno de sus vestidos favoritos. Era retro con estampado geométrico en tonos rosas. Justo en ese momento entró Marianella.

- ¿Vas a salir?- dijo ella despreocupadamente.

- Ajá- dijo Gabriella.

- ¿Con las chicas?

- Aja... Mar... ¿Qué te pones cuando quieres ir arreglada pero sin que se note que te has pasado media tarde delante del espejo?

- Una elección difícil... ¿Dónde vais a ir?

- Creo que al cine.

- Pues es sencillo, ponte unos vaqueros, una camiseta bonita y unos zapatos bonitos.

Gabriella sonrió y se sacó el vestido por la cabeza lanzándolo sobre su cama. Marianella la miró intrigada. Normalmente cuando salía con sus amigas, Gabriella no se tomaba tantas molestias por escoger la ropa que iba a llevar.

- ¿Estás segura que no has quedado con nadie en especial?

- ¡Maaaar!

- Vale, vale, no me meto... pero normalmente no te pasas tanto tiempo delante del espejo intentando decidir qué ponerte. Solo digo eso- dijo antes de salir del cuarto de Gabriella.

Sacó de su armario sus pantalones vaqueros favoritos. Eran claritos y estaban completamente desgastados y domados. Además que le sentaban particularmente bien. Se puso su top favorito, de tirantes con escote en pico y estampado de flores. Se puso sus zapatos favoritos que eran de cuña y la hacían sentirse alta. Se maquilló ligeramente y apenas se puso joyería, unos pendientes de aro y su pulsera de la suerte. Miró el reloj, era la hora. Cogió su bolso y su cazadora y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Esperaba que su madre estuviera haciendo algo por la casa pero estaba sentada en el salón, leyendo.

- ¿Donde vas Gab?

- He quedado con las chicas para ir al cine. Después iremos por ahí...

- Ya sabes, no vengas muy tarde. Pero... no he oído ningún coche.

- Es que quedamos en casa de Ryan.

- Está un poco lejos ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- No, voy a ir caminando. Me vendrá bien hacer un poco de ejercicio.

María arrugó el ceño. Cuando Gabriella mentía se le notaba a leguas. María sonrió de forma pícara y dejó que su hija se fuese. Gabriella echó a andar calle abajo. Le había dicho a Troy que la esperase en el cruce para que su madre y su hermana no le vieran. Troy estaba puntual como un clavo. La estaba esperando dentro de su coche. Él le sonrió y ella, nerviosa, le devolvió la sonrisa. Se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Se dieron dos besos. Gabriella notaba cosquillas en su estómago. Después se puso el cinturón de seguridad y Troy arrancó el coche. Ambos conocían los multicines Lumiere por oídas. Nunca había estado allí, sus amigos siempre iban a los mismos multicines así que no había ningún tipo de problema en que nadie inesperado apareciese de repente. Troy había ido a sacar las entradas antes de ir a buscar a Gabriella, la película seleccionada era la última comedia romántica que habían estrenado en Hollywood. Compraron palomitas y refresco y fueron a sentarse.

- Nunca había estado aquí- dijo Gabriella acomodándose en su asiento.

- Pues ya somos dos. Yo... no quería que nos encontrásemos con mi hermana o con los chicos del equipo.

Gabriella asintió sonriendo. A ella tampoco le seducía la idea de encontrarse con Marianella o con Taylor estando con Troy. De repente las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó. Troy había comprado un envase grande de palomitas para compartirlo, al igual que el refresco. Gabriella estaba eclipsada por la película ya que en ella salía uno de sus actores favoritos, Hugh Grant. Tanto que fue a echar mano de las palomitas sin mirar. Troy y ella se rozaron las manos. Gabriella volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que sintió el día de la presentación de la campaña electoral. Retiró rápidamente su mano. La película estuvo bien con su final feliz. Los dos salieron del cine hablando sobre la película y comentándola.Troy y Gabriella fueron hacia el coche de éste.

- No se cómo te puede gustar ese viejastrón...- dijo Troy.

- ¿Acaso alguien está un poco celosillo?

- No... pero por favor ¡Gabriella!, podría ser tu padre.

- Es un fantástico actor. "Cuatro bodas y un funeral", "Nueve meses", "Sentido y Sensibilidad", "Notting Hill", "El diario de Bridget Jones", "Amor con preaviso", "Love Actually", "Tú la letra y yo la música"... son excelentes películas.

- Vaya, pues sí que te gusta...

Se subieron en el coche de Troy y éste comenzó a conducir. Fueron al McDonald's y en el autoservicio compraron su cena. Después fueron en coche a un mirador a las afueras desde donde se veía Albuquerque de noche.

- Seguro que te has traído a muchas chicas aquí- dijo Gabriella con tono burlón aunque esperaba que su respuesta la diese una idea de con cuántas chicas había estado.

- No lo conocía. En realidad me dijo Linda. No quiero saber de qué diantres lo conoce ella...

- Es bonita la vista- dijo Gabriella.

- Sí.- dijo Troy cogiendo una patata despreocupadamente.

Gabriella y Troy se pasaron un buen rato allí, cenando y después charlando. Gabriella siempre había sido una chica tímida. Se asombraba de lo maravillosamente a gusto que se sentía con Troy. Para él no era Gabriella la del equipo de Decathlón, o Gabriella la freaky de las matemáticas, o Gabriella la empollona, o la hija de la directora. Era solamente Gabriella y podía ser quien de verdad era y no el papel que la vida le hacía actuar.

- ¿Es esta hora ya?- dijo Gabriella mirando el reloj del coche de Troy- Creo que me voy a tener que ir...

- Sí, yo también. Los domingos me levanto temprano a entrenar.

- ¿Hay algún día de la semana en que no juegues al baloncesto?- preguntó Gabriella.

- Lo cierto es que no.

Los dos se miraron y rieron. Troy arrancó el coche y Gabriella se colocó en el asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Troy condujo hasta la casa de Gabriella. Aparcó unos metros más abajo y todavía se quedaron un rato charlando en el coche. Finalmente Gabriella con toda la pena de su corazón se bajó del coche.

- ¡Gabriella!. El Viernes jugamos contra los Knights ¿Vendrás al partido?- dijo Troy.

- Bueno... tengo la agenda un poco ocupada... creo que había quedado... vale está bien, lo anularé- dijo Gabriella.

Los dos chicos se echaron a reír. Gabriella se quedó en la acera mientras que Troy se alejaba calle abajo. Después echó a caminar hacia su casa sintiendo que colgaba de una nube. Estaba buscando las llaves de su casa en el bolso cuando el móvil empezó a sonar. Era Kelsea.

- Estás ya en casa o todavía estás con Troy- dijo Kelsea.

- Concretamente buscando las llaves en el bolso, que las muy condenadas no aparecen por ningún sitio.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué tal la cita? ¿Qué hicisteis?

Gabriella se sentó en el escalón de la entrada.

- Pues fuimos a ver la última de Hugh Grant a los multicines Lumiere, y después fuimos al McDonalds, cenamos en su coche en un lugar que hay a las afueras desde donde se ve Albuquerque. Estuvimos charlando y después me trajo a casa. Es un sol... es un cielo...

- Me parece que la pequeña Gabriella se está enamorando...

Gabriella no replicó, solamente sonrió de forma soñadora.

- ¿Y qué tal lleváis eso de esconderos?- dijo Kelsea.

- Se que no hacemos nada malo... pero los dos estamos de acuerdo. Imaginate que nos hubiésemos encontrado hoy con Jesee... vaya corte...

Gabriella se quedó un rato allí hablando con Kelsea. Después en lugar de buscar las llaves de casa, llamó al timbre. Marianella le abrió la puerta. Estaba con Melanie y Shania viendo una película.

- ¿No salísteis hoy?- dijo Gabriella.

- No- contestó Marianella- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

- No sonrío...

- Tú te estás viendo con un chico... antes nunca sonreías así... ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Marianella emocionada.

- Te imaginas las cosas, como siempre... yo no me estoy viendo con nadie.

- ¡Dime que es Ryan! ¡Es ideal para ti!

- ¡Marianella Elena Montez! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no me veo con nadie!. ¿Donde está mamá?

- En su escritorio con Richard, creo que están cuadrando las cuentas de la campaña.

Gabriella echó a correr escaleras arriba solamente para escapar de su hermana. Entró en su habitación. Dejó el bolso colgado en su lugar detrás de la puerta, se quitó las sandalias y descalza fue hacia el despacho de su madre.

- Hola ma... Hola Richad, solo quería decirte que ya estoy en casa- dijo Gabriella.

- ¿Qué tal la pasaste?- dijo María.

- Bien, me voy a dar una ducha y me voy para la cama.

- Que tengas dulces sueños

Gabriella volvió a su cuarto. Se deshizo de su ropa y como le había dicho a su madre, se dio una ducha. Cuando salió del baño con su camisón, dispuesta a meterse en la cama, sacó del bolso su teléfono móvil. Tenía un mensaje. Era de Troy "_lo de esta noche ha sido precioso. Me lo pasé francamente bien. Tenemos que repetirlo otro día. Que tengas dulces sueños_". Gabriella se puso a dar saltos por todo su cuarto. Después se dejó caer sobre su cama con una sonrisa soñadora pensando que el mejor sueño que podía tener esa noche era aquel en que estuviese con Troy.


	7. El partido de baloncesto

**Capítulo 7: El partido de baloncesto**

El lunes inició una semana más en el instituto Weast High. Gabriella se encontró con Kelsea, Ryan y Taylor en el pasillo. Los tres tenían las taquillas en el mismo pasillo. Gabriella cogió su libro de Biología. Tanto Kelsea como Ryan y Taylor se dieron cuenta de la extraña sonrisa de Gabriella.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?- dijo Taylor- normalmente los lunes por la mañana nos saludas con un gruñido. Hoy has entrado sonriendo como si estuvieras encantada de conocerte.

- No...

- Vale, sigue mintiéndome... ya se en qué lugar quedo yo...

Gabriella se sentía bastante ruin de tener que mentir así a Taylor, pero sabía cómo reaccionaría si sabía que estaba coqueteando con el hermano de Jesee Bolton. Ryan era mucho más suspicaz que Taylor. O por lo menos era más observador. En la clase de gimnasia se tuvieron que poner por parejas. Ryan aprovechó para ponerse con Gabriella.

- A Taylor puedes engañarla, pero a mi no. ¿Cómo se llama él?

- ¡Mira que estáis todos pesados con eso de que tengo un novio!.

- Qué raro... todo el mundo te lo dice... ¿Y todos nos equivocamos?. Gabriella, tu cara habla por si sola. Sonríes de una forma... de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Además dime... ¿Cuándo te he juzgado?. Me imagino que si no se lo has dicho a Taylor... va a ser algo que no va a aprobar...

- ¡Jope! ¡Por qué nunca puedo engañarte!

- Se que estás compinchada con Kelsea, si me lo cuentas, igual os puedo echar una mano...

- ¡Vale! Es Troy Bolton- dijo Gabriella en un susurro para que nadie se enterase.

Ryan abrió unos ojos como platos. Después sonrió.

- El día que cantásteis juntos... ¿Ya había algo?

- No. Fue a raíz de ese día.

- Y... ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te ha besado? ¿Te ha dicho que le gustas?

- ¡Eh! Para el carro... que de momento somos solo amigos.

- Vale... ¡Cómo me alegro por ti Gaby!- dijo Ryan abrazándola- Troy es un chico estupendo.

- ¿Le conoces?

- "_Albuquerque primary School_". Sharpay y yo íbamos allí con Troy, Chad, Zeke y Jay. Después ellos fueron al East High y yo quise desmarcarme un poco de Sharpay. Es una buena chica, en el fondo, pero su presencia llega a ser... intoxicante.

Gabriella sonrió pensando que tenía que contarle muchas cosas. ¿Cómo sería Troy en el colegio?. Había visto su página de Fotolog y había visto fotografías de toda su vida. Había alguna de su clase en el colegio, pero no había reconocido a Ryan. Era posible que fuese por que solamente se fijaba en Troy.

La campana que marcaba el final de las clases de aquel Viernes, y el final de la semana empezó a sonar. Gabriella llevaba toda la semana pensando en la forma de escabullirse. No podía decirle a Taylor que estaba enferma ya que ella se lo diría a su madre y sería muy sospechoso que Gabriella no estuviera en casa cuando llegase. Así que Ryan aportó la solución al problema.

- Tengo que irme, Tay. Tú quédate con las chicas.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿O es que tampoco me lo puedes decir?- dijo Taylor que estaba un poco enfadada con Gabriella por no contarle nada.

- ¡Me voy con Ryan y Kelsea!, necesitan una manita con las mates y me lo pidieron. Tú encárgate de que las chicas se porten bien.

- Gabriella, estás faltando mucho. Las chicas están empezando a mosquearse.

- Te prometo que es la última vez... por favor, cúbreme.

- Está bien... pero lo hago por el equipo.

Gabriella sonrió y abrazó a Taylor. En ese momento llegaron Ryan y Kelsea y se fueron juntos.

- Vamos directamente a la academia Lincon?- dijo Kelsea.

- No es por nada... ¿Pero os parece bien presentaros en la academia Lincon con los uniformes de nuestro instituto, no os dejarán pasar- dijo Ryan

Kelsea y Gabriella concluyeron en que Ryan tenía razón. Pasaron por casa de Gabriella. Por suerte a ella le gustaba bastante el color rojo. Gabriella se puso los pantalones blancos de chándal, deportivas y una camiseta roja de manga corta. Kelsea tuvo que quedarse con la falda vaquera del uniforme porque todos los pantalones de Gabriella le quedaban largos. Se puso una camiseta de Gabriella y bajaron de nuevo. Ryan les esperaba en el coche. Ryan de buena gana les hubiera acompañado, pero tenía clase de piano. Así que acercó a las chicas hasta la academia Lincon y él se fue. Los knights de la academia Lincon eran los segundos rivales de los Wildcats, siempre después de los Tigers del Weast High. Gabriella y Kelsea entraron en la academia. Nadie las detuvo. Se sentaron en la grada de la gente del East High.

- Espero que no haya nadie que nos reconozca- dijo Kelsea en un susurro.

Gabriella y Kelsea se sentaron en un sitio que había justo detrás del banquillo de los jugadores del East High.

- Bueno... ¿Quién es Troy?- dijo Kelsea.

- Espera a ver... creo que ninguno. ¿Por qué no estará jugando?

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio siguiendo el partido. Gabriella intentaba encontrar a Troy pero en la pista no estaba.

- Normalmente eres como una monja, sí no me mires así Gab. Y ahora solamente hablas de Troy. Bueno cuando Tay no está.

- Genial, búrlate.

- Es el hijo de Jack Bolton ¿Eso no lo has pensado?

- Bolton es solo un nombre.

- ¡Y ningúna rosa con otro nombre tendía un olor tan dulce!- dijo Kelsea parafraseando a Shakespeare con tono burlón.

- ¡Cállate!. No se lo que es... hay algo en su mirada... es... una dulzura especial... y... ¡¡Está tan bueno!!- dijo Gabriella.

- ¡¡Gab!!

Justo en ese momento el chico que tenían delante de ellas se giró. Gabriella apenas había reparado en el. Llevaba el chandal del equipo de los Wildcats y la cabeza cubierta con la capucha. Gabriella quiso morirse cuando se encontró con la cara de Troy. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y la miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- ¡Troy!- dijo Gabriella sorprendida.

- Hola- contestó Troy.

- Has estado sentado ahí...

- ¡Oh sí!

- Creo que me voy a morir- dijo Gabriella tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Hola, yo soy Kelsea- dijo ésta.

- Encantado- contestó Troy sin siquiera mirarla.

- Creo que voy a buscar algo de comer- dijo Kelsea notando que en esa escena, sobraba.

Troy no dejaba de mirar a Gabriella con una sonrisa llena de ternura en sus labios. Y Gabriella tenía la cara que solía poner cuando se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

- Qué vergüenza...- dijo Gabriella finalmente.

- ¿Por qué?

- La gente no dice las cosas así sin mas, por lo menos yo.

- No sabías que estaba aquí.

- Pero estabas aquí

- ¿Y si?...

- Y si qué...

- Y si tú no sientes lo mismo...

- ¿Y si lo siento?- dijo Troy mordiéndose el labio.

- ¡¡Bolton!!- bramó Jack- ¿Qué haces? ¡Ponte a calentar ya!

Troy le dedicó una última mirada a Gabriella acompañada de una de sus sonrisas marca registrada y se puso en pie. En unos minutos Troy empezó a jugar. Parecía que Troy jugaba con más ganas, más concentrado, no falló ni una sola canasta. Los Wildcats le dieron una paliza a los Knights. Toda la grada del East High se fue hacia la pista.

- Tú no vas a felicitarle...- dijo Kelsea.

- Es mejor que esperemos fuera...

Kelsea asintió con la cabeza y se sentaron en las escaleras de entrada. Vieron salir a todos los hinchas de los Knights, a todos los hinchas de los Wildcats y por fin, tras casi una hora esperando, los jugadores del East High. Gabriella y Troy se sonrieron. Chad, Zeke y Jay se quedaron mirando cómo Gabriella se ponía en pie y Troy le sonreía.

- Perdona que no te hiciera mucho caso antes, Kelsea. ¿Tú eres la amiga de Linda verdad?

- Sí. Íbamos juntas a clase de canto. ¿No ha venido ella?

- No. Ahora solamente vive para la obra de teatro de Navidad. La escribió ella y está muy nerviosa.

- Tengo que felicitarla... bueno, ahora que estás en buenas manos, creo que me voy a ir...- dijo Kelsea- Si mañana sales y eso... pues llámame.

- Vale.

Kelsea se separó de ellos. Echó a caminar calle arriba y su mirada se cruzó un segundo con la de Jason. Kelsea pasó de largo, pero Jason sintió que le habían alcanzado las flechas de cupido.

- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a éste?- dijo Chad mientras observaba cómo Troy y Gabriella hablaban.

- Es sencillo, eso del a-m-o-r- dijo Zeke.

- ¿Troy enamorado?- dijo Chad levantando una ceja.

- Mira cómo la mira... ¿Le habías visto alguna vez mirar así a alguna chica?- dijo Zeke.

- Por cierto... ¿Y quién es esa?. Me resulta cara conocida.

- Gabriella Montez. Capitana del equipo de Decathlón académico del Weast High- informó Jason.

- ¿Montez? Jesee lo va a matar y Jack le va a descuartizar- dijo Chad.

Troy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le estaban espiando.

- Tengo algo para ti- dijo Troy.

- ¿Sí?- dijo Gabriella emocionada.

Troy sacó su camiseta de la bolsa de deporte. Era de color blanco. En la parte delantera ponía "Wildcats" y el número 14. En la parte trasera ponía "Bolton" y el número.

- Tu camiseta de baloncesto...- dijo Gabriella.

- Tengo un par de ellas más... así que no te preocupes que no tendré que jugar sin camiseta... ¡Pontela! ¡A ver cómo te queda!

Gabriella sonrió y se la puso encima de la ropa que llevaba. Le quedaba bastante grande.

- Creo que la puedo utilizar de vestido- dijo Gabriella.

- Estás preciosa- dijo Troy mirándola a los ojos.

Había tanta sinceridad en su voz que Gabriella sintió que de un momento a otro se iba a poner a flotar de la emoción.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?- dijo Troy mordiéndose el labio.

Gabriella asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaron a caminar. Al ver que se dirigían hacia ellos los amigos de Troy tuvieron que esconderse. Antes de que les perdieran de vista, Troy acarició la mano de Gabriella como si fuera accidentalmente. Al ver que ella no la retiraba, entrelazó sus manos y siguieron caminando sin decir nada. Gabriella sentía que las mejillas le ardían. El camino hasta casa de Gabriella era un poco largo. Pero a ella no le importó. Troy la acompañó casi hasta la puerta.

- Es mejor que nos despidamos aquí... si Mar me ve con esto puesto- dijo Gabriella señalando la camiseta de Troy- me va a odiar de por vida.

Así que Gabriella se sacó la camiseta de los Wildcats, la dobló con cuidado y la metió en su bolso. Troy y Gabriella se miraron a los ojos. Troy se acercó a ella, posó sus manos sobre su cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Podemos quedar mañana por la mañana- dijo Troy.

- ¿Por que me temo que quieres enseñarme a jugar al baloncesto?

- No... pero... ¿Sabes patinar?

- Sí. Bastante bien además.

- ¿Conoces el parque de la avenida Ascott? Tiene una pista para patinar.

- Sí. ¿No encontramos allí?

Troy y Gabriella se separaron y Gabriella entró en su casa colgada de una nube. Afortunadamente Mar no estaba, pero su madre sí. Después de un ligero interrogatorio Gabriella subió las escaleras, guardo la camiseta de Troy en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla. Después subió al desván para buscar sus patines.


	8. Amor secreto

**Capítulo 8: Amor secreto**

La mañana empezó a despuntar en Albuquerque. Gabriella no era una chica precisamente dormilona ni muy perezosa, pero le gustaba dormir los Sábados por la mañana. Pero ese Sábado estaba despierta desde el alba. Cuando su despertador comenzó a sonar, lo apagó nerviosa y se puso en pie. Se puso unos pantalones de chándal, una camiseta de manga corta, una chaqueta de chándal, sus deportivas y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Bajó las escaleras con su mochila al hombro. María estaba en la cocina poniendo la lavadora.

- ¿Dónde vas tan temprano Gaby?- dijo María.

- He decidido que tengo que hacer un poco más de deporte... me estoy volviendo muy floja.

- Está bien, pasas demasiadas horas estudiando. Te hará bien un poco de aire libre. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Patinar. Voy a ver si todavía se hacerlo...

María asintió. Así que Gabriella desayunó algo y después se fue. Cogió las llaves del coche de María y condujo hasta donde había quedado con Troy. Era todavía pronto. Pero no quería hacer el ridículo delante de él. Por eso había ido tan temprano, quería probar un poco antes de que él llegase, ganar confianza. Gabriella se puso los patines. Era una sensación extraña sentirse de nuevo sobre ellos. Cuando era niña, en Las Vegas, el lugar donde habían vivido antes de irse a Albuquerque había competido en patinaje artístico. Una vez en Albuquerque lo dejó aunque durante unos años siguió patinando asiduamente. Pero las obligaciones del instituto le habían hecho prescindir de esa actividad, por eso hacía dos años que no se ponía los patines. Dio una vuelta por la pista. Tenía las piernas temblorosas pero aún así no había perdido elegancia. Cuando Troy llegó una hora y media aproximadamente después se encontró a Gabriella patinando ya. La miró con ojos llenos de amor y una sensación indescriptible que se anidaba en su pecho. La vio deslizarse sobre la pista, dar un salto dando la vuelta y caer de nuevo sin titubear. Sí que era verdad que se le daba bien eso de patinar.

- Hola Gaby- dijo Troy entrando en la pista.

Gabriella que estaba patinando con los ojos cerrados se desconcentro y se cayó al suelo. Troy corrió para ayudar a levantarse. Pero cuando la estaba levantando, Gabriella dejó de apoyar la goma y resbaló de nuevo hacia el suelo haciendo que Troy cayese sobre ella. Troy con unos buenos reflejos cayó hacia un lado evitando caer sobre Gabriella. Los dos se echaron a reir. Troy miró a Gabriella. Acarició su mejilla con su mano. Junto su frente con la de ella. Sus narices se acariciaron y buscó los labios de ella. Apenas fue un simple roce, pero en sus pechos estallaban un millón de fuegos artificiales. Troy abrió los ojos esperando una reacción por parte de ella. Cuando Gabriella sonrió, Troy le contestó la sonrisa y se lanzó sobre sus labios, agarrándola por el cuello. Gabriella sentía que se deshacía. Unos minutos después Gabriella se puso en pie.

- Esto es una locura Troy...- dijo Gabriella.

- Yo solamente se que desde que te vi aquel día en la piscina estoy loco por ti...

Gabriella se quedó sorprendida. Se acordaba de la primera vez que se habían visto.

- Tu hermana... mi hermana... mi madre... tu padre... Taylor... todos se nos van a echar encima.

- Igual no les importa mucho.

- ¡Troy!. El odio entre tu hermana y yo es histórico, nuestros padres se están peleando como si las elecciones fuesen lo único importante en el mundo...

- Yo no quiero perderte, Gabriella- dijo Troy cogiéndola por las mejillas.

- Ya se. Lo mantendremos en secreto una temporada. Vemos cómo nos va... si nos va bien entonces enfrentaremos a todo el mundo.

- Me parece bien.

Troy se moría por contarle al mundo lo que le pasaba, pero entendía que Gabriella tenía su parte de razón. Se pasaron toda aquella mañana patinando, besándose y haciéndose fotografías.

El repiqueteo de tacones sacó a Troy de sus pensamientos. Estaba en su coche esperando a Gabriella en el cruce de siempre. Gabriella estaba guapísima. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos graciosas trenzas Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, zapatos de tacón, una camiseta y una cazadora de color caqui. Gabriella se inclinó sobre la puerta del coche de Troy, le cogió por las mejillas y le besó. Le manchó los labios de carmín. Gabriella sonrió y le limpió con el dedo. Después se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

- Estás preciosa...- dijo Troy.

Troy comenzó a conducir para salir de Albuquerque. Llegaron a un polígono industrial que estaba en construcción, todavía estaban haciendo el destierre. Era el atardecer. Troy detuvo el coche. Sacó un cd de la guantera del coche y lo puso. La primera canción era "_Endless love_" de Mariah Carey.

- ¿Has grabado tu esto?- dijo Gabriella con una sonrisa.

- Lo cierto es que fue Linda. Si quieres lo quito- dijo Troy.

- No, me gusta.

Gabriella y Troy se sonrieron. Gabriella se quitó los zapatos dejándolos en el suelo del coche y pasó al asiento de atrás. Troy había llevado una cesta.

- ¿Qué tienes aquí?- dijo Gabriella.

- Algo para picar. He hecho unos sandwich y he traído refrescos y agua.

Gabriella se refugió entre sus brazos y se besaron durante largo rato. Cuando se dieron cuenta, las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaban a aparecer. Gabriella y Troy dieron buena cuenta de la comida. Con la noche comenzó a refrescar un poco así que Troy sacó una manta que había llevado y cubrió a Gabriella. Ella se apoyó sobre su pecho y él la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Así que fuiste al colegio con Ryan Evans- dijo Gabriella de repente.

- Mmm... sí y con su hermana Shapay. ¿Conoces a Ryan?

- Es mi mejor amigo. Kelsea y él me están echando un cable para cubrirme delante de Taylor.

- Es un buen chico.

Troy capturó los labios de Gabriella en un beso y la conversación sobre Ryan quedó relegada.

Gabriella caminaba despreocupada por el pasillo del instituto. Había ido al despacho de su madre y ahora volvía para encontrar a sus amigos. Sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella hacia un armario que había a un lateral. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era Troy se abrazaron y se fundieron en un beso enzarzando sus lenguas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Gabriella.

- Oh, sí... bueno... creo que estoy haciendo novillos.

- ¡Ya verás cuando se entere tu padre!

- Me da igual. Y ahora tú y yo nos vamos a ir por ahí todo el día.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Sí, pero loco de amor por ti.

Gabriella sonrió y le volvió a besar. Se escabulleron del instituto y se subieron en el coche de Troy. Fueron hacia el parque donde se habían besado por primera vez. Gabriella estaba sentada en uno de los columpios.

- ¡Dame una sonrisa!- dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió y él capturó el momento con su cámara digital. Se hicieron fotos y más fotos por todo el parque. Fueron a una hamburguesería cercana a comer y por la tarde fueron a la feria. A esas alturas del año, cada año, a las afueras de Albuquerque se instalaba una feria ambulante con atracciones. Se subieron en la montaña rusa, en la noria, en los coches de choque, comieron algodón de azúcar y Troy le sacó un peluche a Gabriella en una de las tómbolas. Gabriella y Troy se vieron al final del día en su mirador, sentados sobre el capó del coche de Troy mirando el atardecer.

- Ha sido un día Mágico... gracias Troy.

- Para mi también ha sido genial. Ojalá todos los días fueran así. Si por mi fuera estaría contigo todos los días a todas horas... te extraño mucho por la semana.

- Yo también...

Troy abrazó a Gabriella y se besaron por millonésima vez ese día. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Cuando Gabriella entró en casa María estaba muy enfadada.

- ¡Donde te has metido todo el día!- le espetó María a Gabriella.

- ¡Por ahí!.

- ¿Faltando a clase y al entrenamiento con tu equipo?. Faltas a tus obligaciones, estás distraída... yo no estoy tan segura de que ese chico sea bueno para ti si te hace faltar a clase.

Gabriella subió a su habitación airada. En cierto modo se esperaba algo así.Era cierto que se había equivocado, que no debió faltar a clase. Pero los momentos que había vivido con Troy compensaban cualquier tipo de bronca o reprimenda que obtuviera por parte de su madre.


	9. El secreto del que se enteró todo el mun

**04 de Agosto del 2008: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar para todos aquellos que siguen el fic. Bueno, espero que os guste. Besos. Rachel**

**Capítulo 9: El secreto del que se enteró todo el mundo**

Linda había llevado la cámara de la familia para grabar los ensayos de la obra. Como había sido la última en usar la cámara ni siquiera miró la tarjeta que había dentro. No sabía que su hermano Troy la había utilizado la noche anterior. Ella quería que le regalasen una cámara para ella sola, pero mientras que hacían su deseo realidad, tendría que conformarse con lo que tenía. Aquella era una cámara muy buena, digital con una buena lente y buena resolución. Como era de tarjeta cada uno en casa tenían la suya propia. Linda estaba revisando el vestuario. Sharpay vio la cámara sobre la mesa y no pudo evitar cogerla. Sacó su ordenador portátil y sacó la tarjeta. Quería ver lo que Linda había grabado. Un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando vio que en la tarjeta ponía "Troy". La introdujo en su ordenador y abrió el primer video. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Troy con una chica morena saludar a la cámara mientras se reían y Troy decía que eso quedaría para la posteridad y que lo verían sus nietos. Después se fundían en un beso. Sharpay estaba bullendo de rabia. Copió el contenido de la tarjeta en su ordenador y devolvió la tarjeta a la cámara. Cuando Linda regresó Sharpay actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Una vez en su casa estuvo viendo los videos y las fotografías. Era más que evidente que Troy tenía una relación con una chica. Sharpay no la conocía pero en una de las fotografías salía con el uniforme del Weast High. Sharpay entró en la página web y comenzó a investigar.

- Así que Troy Bolton y Gabriella Móntez... va a ser más fácil de lo que creía.

Con una sonrisa pérfida grabó en un dvd los videos y los envió a "_Albuquerque television_", el canal de televisión local. Troy volvería a estar libre en menos que canta un gallo.

María estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena. Mar estaba en su cuarto haciendo los deberes. Gabriella todavía no había llegado. Desde el día en que había faltado a clase estaba mucho más distante y fría con María.

- "El clima político en Albuquerque está al rojo vivo pero al parecer a estos dos jóvenes poco les importa que sus padres sean candidatos y rivales en las hurnas".

María se giró para mirar la televisión. La había puesto para que le hiciese algo de compañía mientras que hacía la cena. El programa que estaba viendo se llamaba "_Albuquerque news_" y ahí estaba su hija con un chico comiéndose a besos. María se sintió hervir de rabia y más aún cuando pusieron una imagen del día de la presentación de la campaña electoral y se dio cuenta de que aquel chico era Troy Bolton. Gabriella llegó apenas unos minutos después de la emisión.

- ¡Te estás viendo con Troy Bolton!- dijo María.

- No... si ni siquiera le conozco.

- Pues para no conocerle le besabas con mucho ahínco.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues sí... alguien os ha grabado y han pasado la cinta por la televisión. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con Troy Bolton?- dijo María.

- Tú me animaste.

- Pero jamás me imaginé que sería él...

- No puedes juzgar a alguien sin conocerle mamá. Troy es un chico estupendo. Me quiere y yo le quiero a él. ¿Qué problema hay en eso?

- ¡Que es un Bolton! ¡Te ha hecho comportarte como nunca antes lo habías hecho! ¡Te prohíbo que le veas!

- No puedes impedírmelo mamá. ¿Acaso es que tanto te duele verme feliz?

Gabriella echó a correr escaleras arriba y se lanzó sobre su cama llorando como si la vida se le escapase en cada sollozo.

Jack estaba sentado en su butaca, tenía la televisión puesta aunque más que nada era para que hiciese algo de ruido. Él estaba leyendo el periódico del día. Le llamó la atención que empezasen a hablar de las elecciones para la alcaldía. Pero más aún le sorprendió cuando vio a su hijo besarse con aquella chica, aquella chica que al final resultó ser Gabriella Montez. Jack se sentía traicionado.

- Hola papá- dijo Troy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Donde estuviste?

- Por ahí con mis amigos... ¿Por qué?

- ¿No estarías por un casual con una chica? Por ejemplo... besuqueándote con Gabriella Montez.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡De que gracias a ti ahora todo Albuquerque sabe que soy un imbécil! Un imbécil que no se ha dado cuenta de que su hijo se estaba viendo con la hija de su máximo rival. ¡Es la hija de María Móntez! ¡Además va al Weast High! ¡Y encima es la rival de Jesee! ¿Te has parado a pensar en eso?

- Sí papá, lo he pensado. Pero Gabriella es una chica encantadora. Deberías conocerla primero y después juzgarla. Yo estoy enamorado de ella... y ella de mi. No creo que estemos haciendo nada malo.

Pero para Troy las reprimendas no habían acabado. Continuaron con Jesee. Como esperaba cuando se enteró, se puso como una fiera. Y Troy no se podía explicar cómo había acabado el contenido de su tarjeta en los medios de comunicación.

Gabriella cruzó la puerta del instituto. A medida que avanzaba podía oír los cuchicheos de los que dejaba atrás. Y cuando se daba la vuelta todos se callaban y la miraban desafiantes. Por que para todos ellos, Gabriella había confraternizado con el enemigo. Llego fue hacia donde estaban Kelsea, Ryan y Taylor.

- Estás muy enfadada conmigo...- dijo Gabriella.

Taylor se giró y sintió pena por Gabriella. Ella era una chica tímida y no debía ser muy agradable estar en el punto de mira. También entendía por el dilema que debía haber estado pasando. Kelsea le había dicho lo mal que lo había pasado, pero lo que no entendía era por qué no había confiado en ella como para contárselo.

- No. No estoy enfadada porque salgas con Troy. Me duele que no confiases en mi.

- Lo siento Tay... pensé... no se qué pensé- dijo con gesto derrotado.

Gabriella y Taylor se abrazaron. A Gabriella se le encharcaron los ojos. Como si no hubiera tenido bastante con la bronca de su madre, también había recibido un buen rapapolvo de Marianella. Si la Gabriella enamorada y feliz era ligeramente despistada, la Gabriella enamorada y triste era mucho peor. Andaba por los sitios como alma en pena. Estaba siempre triste. Y era que su madre la vigilaba casi constantemente para que no viese a Troy. Por su parte Troy también tenía prohibido ver a Gabriella. Apenas podía ponerse en contacto con ella y por supuesto mucho menos verla. También andaba por la casa como un autómata y no daba una ni en clase ni en los entrenamientos.

- Estarás contento. Has conseguido destruir a Troy.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que no ves cómo está... que parece un penitente... ¿Y qué si se ha enamorado de Gabriella?. Un apellido o la capitanía de un equipo no definen a una persona, Jack. Estoy segura de que Gabriella es una chica estupenda. Si no Troy no se habría enamorado de ella. Sabes que Sharpay Evans lleva años detrás de él y nunca le ha hecho el mínimo caso. Además la única vez que hablé con ella me gustó, es una chica muy educada.

- ¿Por qué siempre te pones de parte de él?

- Está bien, Jack, ponte difícil si quieres. Pero si tú no le levantas a Troy la prohibición de ver a Gabriella lo voy a hacer yo.

Lucille salió de la cocina dejando sus últimas palabras flotando en el aire. Aquello solamente consiguió enfadar más a Jack. Solamente pensaba en cómo podía afectar aquello a su campaña política sin pensar un segundo en los sentimientos de su hijo y en el daño que le estaba haciendo con esa actitud. Lucille esperó unos cuantos días más por ver si Jack recapacitaba pero finalmente decidió tomar las riendas del asunto. Aquella tarde Troy estaba sentado en su cuarto, haciendo sus deberes como cada noche. Lucille le pasó una mano por el pelo y le besó.

- Tú también piensas que soy un degenerado por haberme enamorado de Gabriella Montez- dijo Troy.

- No mi niño... ¿Cómo voy a pensar eso?

- Se supone que papá tampoco debería.

- Entiende a tu padre... se que es muy egoísta por su parte... pero él ha trabajado mucho por esto...

- ¡Qué te crees que no lo se!

- Solo tienes que darle un poco de tiempo, cariño... solamente un poco...

- ¿Y mientras tanto qué?.

- Puedes ver a Gabriella... yo te doy mi permiso.

- Es igual mamá, a ella tampoco la dejan verme a mi...

Lucille nunca había estado dentro del insitituto Weast High. Ella había sido alumna del East High. El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Subió la pequeña escalinata y preguntó a la entrada por el despacho de la directora. Caminó hacia él intentando hacer recopilación en su cabeza de lo que le iba a decir. Esperaba que María no la echase nada más cruzar la puerta y que fuese una mujer mínimamente razonable, no como su marido. Llamó a la puerta y entró.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo María con agresividad.

- Me gustaría que charlásemos, si no es mucho pedir- dijo Lucille.

María no tenía las más mínimas ganas de hablar con esa mujer pero la hizo pasar y sentarse.

- Permita a Gabriella ver a Troy... No están haciendo nada malo, María, son jóvenes, se aman... eso es todo. Jack es bastante irrazonable cuando cree que tiene la razón. Pero espero que usted se venga a razones.

- No tiene por qué decirme cómo educar a Gabriella.

- No intento hacerlo. Troy está como alma en pena todo el día... supongo que Gabriella estará igual... mírela y dígame si no se le parte el alma.

- Gabriella está perfectamente. Y no pienso permitirle que vea a Troy.

- Vale dijo Lucille poniéndose en pie- Jack y usted no son tan diferentes de lo que cree. Anteponen sus propios beneficios al bienestar de sus hijos. Es bastante decepcionante que dos candidatos a la alcaldía de Albuquerque sean tan egoístas.

Lucille cerró la puerta y se fue pasillo adelante. En uno de los pasillos vio a Ryan Evans con dos chicas y con Gabriella.

- ¡Señora Bolton!- exclamó Gabriella.

- Hola Gabriella... Ryan ¡cuánto has crecido! ¡Y qué alto estás!

- Gracias señora Bolton- dijo Ryan enrojeciendo.

- He venido a hablar con tu madre a ver si la hacía entrar en razón... pero me parece que es igual de cabezona que mi marido. De todas formas, Troy puede verte, yo le he dado permiso.

- Gracias señora Bolton- dijo Gabriella sorprendida.

- Puedes llamarme Lucille, ahora vamos a ser familia- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Gabriella con regodeo.

Gabriella sonrió. Lucille le dijo antes de irse que tuviese paciencia, que tarde o temprano todo se acabaría solucionando.


	10. Sorpresa

**08 de Agosto de 2008: Siento por la tardanza. Solo decir que la canción que cantan Gabriella y Troy es "Hungry Eyes" de la banda sonora de Dirty Dancing que creo que no lo menciono en el capítulo. Bueno, que os guste. xoxo**

**Capítulo 10: Sorpresa**

Troy estaba en la pista de baloncesto de su casa. Estaba jugando él solo aunque con bastante poco tino. Cuanto más jugaba peor lo hacía y más se frustraba.

- ¡Hey Bolton!- dijo Chad- ¡Venimos a rescatarte!.

- ¿Vais a hacer que juegue mejor?- dijo Troy desesperado.

- ¡No!, pero esta noche nos vamos de fiesta. ¡Los Wildcats que salen de fiesta juntos, ganan juntos!

- Gracias chicos, de verdad, pero no me apetece. No tengo ganas.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Quedarte en tu habitación autocompadeciéndote- dijo Jason.

- Estoy seguro que a Gabriella no le importa que salgas con nosotros- dijo Zeke.

- Vete a ducharte, que apestas- dijo Chad.

Troy subió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Se dio una ducha, se puso vaqueros, camiseta, deportivas y la cazadora de cuero y volvió a bajar. Chad, Jason y Zeke estaban charlando con Jack. Troy apenas le dijo adiós a su padre. Salieron de casa de Troy y se subieron en el coche de Chad.

Gabriella estaba sentada en su butaca, leyendo. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Ryan, Kelsea y Taylor.

- Venimos a sacarte un poco- dijo Ryan.

- Tienes que quitarte las telarañas... vete a ducharte, ¡que esta noche nos vamos de fiesta!- dijo Taylor.

- Gracias, chicos, pero no tengo ganas...- dijo Gabriella.

- Bobadas- dijo Ryan abriendo el armario de Gabriella.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que ir a ducharse. Se echó espuma en el pelo y se lo secó un poco. Kelsea le había dejado la ropa en el baño. Gabriella la miró. Se preguntó que para qué querrían sus amigas que se pusiera eso. Los pantalones vaqueros más ceñidos que tenía, una camiseta de color fucsia de tirantes con escote en pico y bordado en blanco por el escote y en el bajo. Los zapatos de tacón de color fucsia. Después de que se vistiera, entró de nuevo en su habitación, se puso algo de joyería, una chaqueta de punto por encima de la camiseta y encima de esta una cazadora vaquera. Cogió su bolso y se fueron de casa de Gabriella. Ryan había llevado su coche, así que los cuatro amigos se subieron en el coche de éste y se encaminaron hacia el centro. El plan para esa noche era cine, cena y fiesta.

- ¡Mira quienes están ahí!- dijo Ryan.

Gabriella levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Troy clavados en ella. Los dos avanzaron el uno hacia el otro y se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso apasionado y fiero.

- ¡Buenooo... Buenooo!- dijo Chad- Haced eso en la intimidad...

Todos rieron. Gabriella y Troy se separaron, incluso ellos sonrieron ante la gracia de Chad.

- Creo que debería hacer las presentaciones ¿no?- dijo Troy.

- ¡Qué presentaciones! ¡Yo soy Chad!- dijo éste acercándose a Gabriella para darle dos besos.

- Zacharias, Zeke para los amigos- otros dos besos.

- Jason, Jay- otros dos besos.

- Bueno, a Ryan creo que ya lo conocéis- dijo Gabriella.

- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo! ¡Qué es de tu vida!- dijo Chad pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Y estas son Kelsea y Taylor- dijo Gabriella poniéndose entre las dos.

Troy cogió de la mano a Gabriella. Sacaron las entradas para el cine. Como los chicos querían ver una película de acción, las chicas una romántica y Troy y Gabriella estaban sumidos en su universo de color de rosa, decidieron que lo mejor sería una película de risa. Troy y Gabriella no vieron ni la publicidad de la película. Habían estado casi un mes separados y en esos momentos les importaba bastante poco lo que sucediera a su alrededor. Después del cine fueron a cenar a un buffet italiano que caía bastante cerca de los multicines a los que habían ido. Fue una cena divertida, llena de risas y chistes. Ninguna cena en la que esté Chad puede ser aburrida.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?- dijo Taylor al salir del restaurante.

- Hoy es noche de karaoke en el splash- dijo Chad riendo.

Chad lo dijo como una broma, pero al final acabaron yendo. Como era bastante temprano todavía no había mucha gente. Chad, Zeke y Jason se pasaron al menos diez minutos intentando convencer a Gabriella y a Troy de que cantasen una canción juntos.

Troy: "_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feeling that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_Darlin' tonight._

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With this hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguisse _

_I've got Hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_"

Gabriella: "_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what love's all about_

_Darlin' tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With this hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguisse _

_I've got Hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I"_

Both:_ "Now I've got you in my sights_

_With this hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguisse _

_I've got Hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I"_

Un atronador aplauso se alzó por encima de la música cuando acabaron de cantar. Gabriella y Troy se bajaron del escenario y se reunieron con sus amigos. Recibieron palmaditas en la espalda y felicitaciones de parte de todos ellos. Gabriella ya no sentía tanta vergüenza como la primera vez.

- ¿Qué te apetece tomar?- dijo Troy al oído de Gabriella.

- Lo mismo que tú. Voy al baño.

Gabriella arrastró al cuarto de baño a Kelsea y a Taylor. Chad se quedó haciendo comentarios jocosos sobre la costumbre de las mujeres de ir en grupo al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que habíais quedado con Troy?- dijo Gabriella.

- Fue idea nuestra. Kelsea quedó con Chad a través de Linda. El caso es que teníamos que sacarte de casa sin que tu madre se enterase de que ibas a ver a Troy. De lo contrario no te dejaría salir- dijo Taylor.

- No se cómo agradecéroslo chicas...- dijo Gabriella.

Las tres amigas se abrazaron. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró una chica rubia, de mediana estatura, con el pelo ensortijado, ojos azul cielo y delgada. Jesee Bolton vestía una minifalda con una camiseta de tirantes.

- ¡Jesee!- exclamó Gabriella.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo ella en un tono que le dijo a Gabriella que no había peligro. Taylor y Kelsea miraron a Gabriella y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

- Estamos ahí fuera por si nos necesitas- dijo Taylor. Al pasar por al lado de Jesee le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

- Admito que no me hace gracia que Troy esté saliendo contigo. Pero también admito que Troy está enamorado de ti. Él lo está pasando fatal con todo esto ¿sabes?. Ante todo es mi hermano, le quiero y no me gusta verle sufrir. Y si para verle feliz, tengo que verle contigo como hace un rato encima del escenario, ¡Qué se le va a hacer! ¡Nadie es perfecto!

- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás queriendo decir, Jesee.

- Si Troy te quiere... por algo será... además a mamá pareces haberla encandilado... igual la que me estaba equivocando soy yo... no te quiero decir que nos vayamos a hacer amigas, pero por lo menos intentaré respetar tu relación con Troy.

- No sabes lo que esto significa para mi Jesee, y sobre todo para Troy- dijo Gabriella sonriendo. Jesee le contestó a la sonrisa.

Las dos chicas salieron del cuarto de baño. Ambas se sorprendieron de ver que Troy estaba allí.

- Qué le has dicho- dijo con agresividad, rodeando a Gabriella con un brazo.

- ¡Tranqui hermanito! ¡Qué no muerdo! ¡Casi nunca!- Gabriella y Jesee rieron.

- Está todo bien, Troy- dijo Gabriella mirándole a los ojos.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa, hermano. Solamente le decía a Gabriella que yo no me voy a interponer en lo vuestro. Quien sabe, igual algún día nos llegamos bien...

Troy no dijo nada. Solamente abrazó a Jesee y Gabriella se quedó a un lado mirando la escena con una sonrisa. Jesee se acercó a saludar a los amigos de Troy, sus compañeros y se quedó de piedra cuando vio allí a Ryan. Jesee le recordaba como ese niño tímido, introvertido y siempre a la sombra de la deslumbrante Sharpay. No lo asociaba con aquel chico, alto, guapo y atractivo. Se saludaron y después de charlar un poco Jesee volvió con sus amigas. Gabriella cogió su botella de agua y empezó a intentar hacer bailar a Troy. Llevaban un rato allí bailando y riendo cuando Chad se acercó a Troy y le puso las llaves de su coche en la mano.

- ¿Para qué me das esto?- preguntó Troy sorprendido.

- Lleva a Gabriella a dar una vuelta, pero portaros bien ¿eh?

Chad y Troy se dieron un abrazo y Troy llevó a Gabriella fuera. Se subieron en el coche y ni siquiera se movieron del sitio en el que estaban aparcados.

- ¿Sabes que el otro día tu madre estuvo en mi instituto?- dijo Gabriella- intentó hacer cambiar de opinión a mi madre...

- Y no lo consiguió.

- No, ella es muy cabezona cuando le interesa.

Troy asintió con la cabeza y rodeó a Gabriella con sus brazos. Gabriella se apoyó en pecho de Troy y se quedó dormida oyendo el hipnotizante sonido del latido de su corazón. Gabriella no dormía muy bien últimamente así que ese sueño fue totalmente reparador para ella y Troy se entretenía vigilando su sueño. Un par de horas después Gabriella se despertó sobresaltada después de lo que ella creyó que eran cinco minutos. Chad, Ryan y Taylor estaban tocando en el cristal.

- Sentimos interrumpir... pero es tarde Gaby...- dijo Taylor.

- ¡Por qué no me despertaste antes!- le dijo a Troy.

- Troy, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. Después te acerco hasta tu casa- dijo Ryan.

Gabriella y Troy se cambiaron de coche. El coche de Ryan era un todoterreno de color rojo. Gabriella, Kelsea y Troy cabían perfectamente en el asiento de atrás. Cuando llegaron a casa de Gabriella, Ryan detuvo el coche.

- Cuando volveremos a vernos- dijo Troy.

- No lo se- dijo Gabriella.

- Bueno, si tu madre no desconfía, podemos quedar así el próximo Sábado... ¿no?- dijo Taylor.

- Sí, además piensa que por la semana los dos estamos muy ocupados- dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió con la cabeza. Le dio un fugaz beso a Troy en los labios y se bajó del coche. Corrió hacia su casa. Su madre estaba despierta, leyendo un libro.

- Has tardado mucho- dijo María.

- Nos lo estábamos pasando bien- dijo Gabriella quitándose los tacones.

- Así me gusta, que salgas con tus amigos y que te olvides de ese chico.

Gabriella suspiró sonoramente y subió a su habitación. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Antes de dormirse le mandó un mensaje a Troy de buenas noches.


	11. Rectificar es de sabios

**08 de Agosto del 2008: Segundo capítulo por hoy y ya vamos llegando al final. Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 11: Rectificar es de sabios**

Gabriella llevaba varios días sintiendo malestar general. Pero lo que más temía Gabriella era ponerse enferma y que su madre no la dejase salir el Sábado por lo que no podría ver a Troy. María estaba feliz por la rapidez con la que creía que Gabriella se estaba olvidando de Troy. Aunque Gabriella tenía una aliada que María no sabía. María había enviado a Marianella a espiar a Gabriella para ver si se encontraba con Troy.

**Flashback**: Gabriella y Troy caminaban cogidos de la mano por la calle. Iban con todos sus amigos. Taylor, Chad, Kelsea, Jason, Zeke y Ryan y dentro se iban a encontrar con Jesee y sus amigas. Gabriella y Marianella se encontraron de frente. Troy, sus amigos y los de Gabriella dejaron solas a las dos hermanas.

- Se lo voy a decir a mamá- dijo Marianella.

- No... Mar... por favor... no se lo digas.

- ¡La estás desobedeciendo!

- Yo siempre te he cubierto delante de ella... esta vez te lo pido yo... ¿No te das cuenta de que todos lo aceptan? ¡Hasta Taylor! ¡Y Jesee!

- ¿Jesee? ¿Jesee Bolton?

- Sí. Digamos que no es tan mala como pensaba. Solo tiene mal perder. Eso sí. Además... no vas a ser tú peor hermana que Jesee... ¿verdad?

- Gabriella Sofía Móntez... no intentes embaucarme.

- Mar... yo le quiero... le quiero de verdad. Cuando le veo- dijo con una sonrisa cargada de ternura- se me pone una cosa aquí- dijo llevándose la mano al estómago- es indescriptible.

- Hola, tú debes ser Marianella ¿no?- Este era Troy que se había acercado a Marianella con una de sus mejores sonrisas y sacando todo el encanto de los Bolton- Gabriella me ha hablado mucho de ti. Yo soy Troy.

Troy le tendió la mano a Marianella y ésta poniendo los ojos en blanco la aceptó.

- ¡Está bien! No le diré nada...

Gabriella se lanzó al cuello de su hermana para abrazarla fuerte (**Fin del Flashback**)

Pero Gabriella seguía molesta con María, y mientras no cambiase de opinión con respecto a Troy lo seguiría estando. Las clases se acabaron un día más. Gabriella se dirigía con Taylor hacia el laboratorio. Llevaba todo el día sintiendo la cabeza embotada.

- Tay... espera- se detuvo Gabriella de repente- me está dando vueltas todo...

Y de repente Gabriella se desmayó. Taylor evitó que se cayese al suelo y se golpease la cabeza. Cuando le tocó la frente se dio cuenta de que ardía de fiebre. Rápidamente avisaron a María y en menos que canta un gallo, Gabriella estaba en la ambulancia camino al hospital "_Albuquerque Memorial_". Taylor, de camino al hospital se detuvo en el East High. La detuvieron a la entrada al verla con el uniforme de su instituto.

- Disculpe, es que necesito hablar con Troy Bolton, es urgente.

El hombre que allí estaba asintió con la cabeza. Le indicó bastante secamente cómo llegar al gimnasio y entró dentro. El entrenamiento estaba en su máximo apogeo. Troy se sorprendió de ver allí a Taylor.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- Sí, eso venía a decirte. Gabriella se desmayó... se la están llevando al Albuquerque Memorial.

- En seguida voy para allá.

Taylor sonrió y volvió a salir del East High para subirse en su coche e ir al hospital. Troy pasó por los vestuarios y por la ducha a pesar de los gritos de su padre para que se quedase a finalizar el entrenamiento. Cuando Troy llegó en urgencias estaba Taylor, Marianella y María.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo María con dureza.

- No puede prohibirme estar aquí, señora Montez. Y si no me deja ver a Gabriella me quedaré a la puerta de su habitación hasta que pueda verla.

María bufó. Troy se sentó entre Taylor y Marianella. María se quedó de piedra cuando les vio hablar con él como si nada.

- Se sabe algo- dijo Troy.

- No, todavía nada- dijo Marianella.

- Se va a poner bien, no será nada...- dijo Troy ante la cara de preocupación de Marianella.

Troy le acarició el brazo a Marianella y ella le sonrió. Llevaban una media hora allí cuando el móvil de Troy se puso a sonar.

- ¡Hijo! ¿Estás en el hospital?- dijo Lucille.

- Sí, estamos en Urgencias. Todavía no nos han dicho nada.

- ¿Pero qué le pasó?

- Iba con Taylor y se desmayó... no sabemos mucho más mamá.

- Bien, llámanos en cuanto sepas algo. Jesee, Linda y yo estaremos esperando.

- Diles que las quiero mucho. Y que no se pueden imaginar lo que significa para mi...

- Ya lo se mi niño... un beso enorme.

- Otro pa ti ma.

Troy se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

- ¿Era tu madre?- preguntó Marianella.

- Sí. Me dijo que estaban esperando noticias. Jesee, Linda y ella.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que Jesee y Gabriella acabarían llevándose bien?- dijo Taylor.

Estuvieron allí un rato más hasta que un médico llegó. Cuando pidió los familiares de Gabriella Montez, todos ellos se pusieron en pie.

- Bien, el estado de Gabriella es delicado, pero nada de lo que preocuparse- Todos suspiraron aliviados- ¿Saben si últimamente se encontraba mal?. Ha estado incubando una gripe bastante fuerte. Eso unido a un bajón en sus defensas pues ha hecho que se desmayase. ¿Ha sufrido Gabriella situaciones de estres últimamente?

- No- dijo María.

- Sí- dijeron Taylor, Troy y Marianella.

- Verá doctor... mi hermana es una buena estudiante, muy buena, es la capitana del equipo de Decathlón académico del Weast High. Su rutina diaria es bastante estresante de por si... y bueno... últimamente se le ha prohibido ver a una persona que ella quiere mucho... y supongo que eso le ha provocado estrés adicional.

- Perfecto. Le hemos administrado medicamentos para que la fiebre le remita. Ha estado preguntando por un tal... Troy Bolton.

- Soy yo- dijo Troy dando un paso al frente.

- Puede acompañarme si desea verla.

Troy asintió y siguió al médico por el pasillo de urgencias. Gabriella estaba metida en una camilla con uno de esos feos camisones de hospital, con el pelo empapado en sudor y pegado a la cara.

- Hola Wildcat- dijo Gabriella en un susurro. Tenía los ojos brillantes de la fiebre.

- Hola ranita. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Agotada...

- Ya... se te ve cansada...

Troy le pasó la mano por la frente apartando el pelo mojado. La cogió de la mano y se quedó allí mirándola. Gabriella no estaba dormida pero tampoco estaba despierta. Troy se quitó una cadena que le colgaba del cuello. Aquella medalla la tenía desde que había nacido. Se la colocó en el cuello a Gabriella.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo.

- La tengo desde que era un bebé... es para que cuando no esté aquí contigo, sepas que estoy contigo, que estoy pensando en ti.

- Gracias Troy... Te quiero.

Troy se sintió estallar de felicidad. A pesar de las circunstancias, aquella era la primera vez que Gabriella le decía que le quería.

- Yo también te quiero- contestó Troy.

Se quedó allí hasta que el sudor desapareció de su cara y se quedó profundamente dormida. Troy se puso en pie y salió de la habitación para volver a la sala de espera. María estaba sentada con los ojos rojos de llorar. Troy sintió pena por ella.

- ¿Cómo está?- dijo Marianella.

- Bien, ahora dormida. Creo que ya le ha debido bajar la fiebre.

- El doctor nos dijo que la van a dejar aquí hasta mañana. Quieren mirarle lo de las defensas bajas. Seguramente será por el estrés- informó Marianella.

- Señora Montez, usted no quiere verla...- dijo Troy.

María se sentía tan avergonzada del comportamiento que había tenido con Gabriella que temía verla. Pero Troy la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el interior de urgencias. Cuando entraron en la habitación Gabriella seguía completamente dormida. Justo en ese momento Troy sintió vibrar su móvil.

- Discúlpeme señora Montez- dijo Troy.

Él salió afuera para hablar con Jesee, que era la que llamaba esta vez y María se quedó con Gabriella. Le cogió de la mano y Gabriella se revolvió un poco pero no se despertó. María se echó a llorar pidiéndole perdón a Gabriella por todo el daño que le había hecho. Esa noche María se quedó con Gabriella. Troy llevó a Marianella hasta su casa. Y después el se fue para la suya.

- ¿Pero de verdad que está bien?- dijo Linda.

- Tranquila, es solamente estrés. Solo eso.

Troy abrazó a su hermana y Lucille le quitó los platos de la cena de Troy. Las tres mujeres de la casa estaban allí sentadas escuchando el relato de Troy.

- ¿Y cómo se portó la señora Montez?

- No le di opciones a que dijera mucho. Le dije que nada me iba a mover de allí, como si tenía que quedarme a la puerta esperando para verla. Y luego el médico me llevó con ella porque había estado preguntando por mi.

- A ver si por fin se da cuenta de todo el daño que le está haciendo a su hija- dijo Lucille.

Troy que estaba agotado se puso en pie, le dio un beso a su madre, otro a Linda y otro a Jesee y se fue a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa y se estaba metiendo en la cama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Jack Bolton.

- Qué quieres papá, estaba por acostarme- dijo Troy.

- Lo se. Pero seré breve. Troy, hijo, no me gusta estar peleado contigo...

- Solamente tú puedes ponerle remedio, papá.

- Lo se... se que me he equivocado... si Jesee ha sabido perdonar a Gabriella... quiero decir... que no me voy a oponer más a vuestra relación... y bueno, en cuanto a lo que me dijiste de conocerla primero y después juzgar, cuando esté bien puedes traerla a cenar un día...

Troy sonrió de oreja a oreja y se abalanzó sobre su padre. Jack y Troy se abrazaron. Jack se fue rápidamente. Troy a pesar de estar cansado y tener sueño tardó bastante en dormirse. Gabriella estuvo un par de días en el hospital y después la enviaron a casa.


	12. Historias

**13 de Agosto del 2008: Nueva actualización. Siento por haber tardado tanto, ya sabéis las vacaciones. ja ja ja. Besos a todos.**

**Capítulo 12: Historias**

Sharpay se miró en el espejo. Una vez más intentó detener el imparable torrente de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Se sentía despreciable. ¿Por qué siempre hacía daño a la gente?. Ella había enviado ese dvd a la televisión, había hecho daño a Troy y encima, para colmo no había conseguido separarles. Sharpay estaba enamorada de Troy Bolton desde el jardín de infancia. Era su secreto mejor guardado. Debajo de su apariencia de duquesa de hielo se escondía un corazón que sufría por un amor no correspondido. Y Sharpay era consciente de que si se hubiese mostrado tal y como era a Troy, era posible que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero ya no se podía dar marcha atrás. Y deseaba con toda su alma no haber hecho caso de su arranque de celos psicóticos. Salió del cuarto de baño. Pensaba que no habría nadie en el instituto. Pero en esos momentos por el pasillo pasaba Zacharías Baylor. Sabía que andaba detrás de ella, era imposible no darse cuenta. Pero Sharpay nunca le había dado la más mínima oportunidad.

- Sharpay ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo.

- Síiiii- gimió Sharpay antes de echarse a llorar. Corrió al interior del cuarto de baño.

Zacharias sabía que no debía entrar allí, que era el baño de las chicas, pero qué diantres, en el instituto no había nadie. Sharpay estaba en un retrete, llorando. Su menudo cuerpo se estremecía a cada sollozo. Zacharias la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se refugió en su pecho. Él cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo por primera vez su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué no me quiere...? ¿Qué es lo que tengo de malo?

- Por Dios, Sharpay... tú no tienes nada de malo... será él que es un capullo... ¿Y estás así por un tío?

- Sí... además he sido una egoísta... yo quería separarlo de ella e hice algo horrible... No me merezco que nadie me quiera...

Zacharias aguantó el berrinche de Sharpay hasta que se le pasó. Zacharias acompañó a Sharpay hasta su casa cuando salieron del instituto.

Jesee nunca había sido precisamente deportista. Por eso nunca había llegado a tener con Jack la relación que tenía Troy. Pero Jesee se había dado cuenta de que algo de deporte en la vida de uno no hace malo. Estaba tan enfrascada en su equipo de Decathlón que no tenía tiempo para nada más. Por eso había decidido apuntarse a clase de Yoga. El horario le venía muy bien porque coincidía justo después de las reuniones con el equipo de Decathlón. Jesee se subió en el coche de Troy.

- ¿Donde vas a estar?- preguntó Jesee.

- Voy a ir a buscar a Gab y llevarla a casa. Haré un poco de tiempo para esperar a que acabe tu clase.

- ¡Gracias Troy! ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

Jesee estaba nerviosa. Era el primer día que iba y no tenía mucha idea de qué iba aquello. Entró en el vestuario y se dio una ducha, según le había aconsejado la chica de la entrada. Después se puso los pantalones blancos de lino y la camiseta blanca. Siguió a unas chicas que salían del vestuario. Cuando llegó a la sala se quedó allí de pie, sintiéndose totalmente estúpida. El que debía ser el monitor se acercó a élla.

- Tú debes ser Jesee... bienvenida. Puedes coger una colchoneta si no tienes.

Jesee asintió con la cabeza. Cogió una colchoneta y la colocó en el suelo, cerca del monitor. Se sentó sobre ella a esperar. Entonces vio entrar a Ryan Evans en la sala. El estómago se le apretó un poco. Ryan la miró sorprendido. Se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron dos besos.

- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ryan.

- Estoy un poco floja y una amiga me dijo que me apuntase a Yoga... y aquí estoy... hoy es mi primer día.

- Pues nada, bienvenida.

Ryan colocó su colchoneta al lado de la de Jesee. Justo en ese momento la clase empezó.

- Colocaros cada uno en vuestra colchoneta. Así, perfecto. Quiero que le deis un aplauso a Jesee- todos aplaudieron. Jesee miró a Ryan y éste le guiñó un ojo- Jesee ¿Quieres compartir algo con nosotros?

Jesee se puso al frente, al lado del monitor. De repente sentía esa desagradable sensación que se instalaba en su estómago cada vez que tenía que hablar en público.

- Hola. Me llamo Jesee Bolton, tengo 17 años, estudio en el instituto East High y soy la capitana del equipo de Decathlón Académico.

- Bien, Jesee, qué te trae entre nosotros.

- Paso mucho tiempo estudiando y una amiga me recomendó el yoga...

- Muy bien, bienvenida.

Jesee volvió a su sitio respirando aliviada. Se fijó en sus compañeros. Ryan era el único chico de su edad, y ella la única chica. Todos era mayores que ellos. Había gente de todas las edades. Desde estudiantes de la universidad hasta jubilados. No eran un grupo numeroso, solamente quince personas. Jesee se acostó en el suelo, siguiendo los actos de su monitor y sus compañeros. La primera fase era la de la respiración, después pasaron a las posturas de yoga, las cuales a Jesee apenas le salió ninguna y después la meditación. Cuando acabaron, Jesee volvió a los vestuarios. Se dio otra ducha y se vistió. Cogió su bolsa de deporte y salió afuera. Troy estaba charlando con Ryan.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Ryan.

- Horrible... debo ser la peor... Tú llevas mucho haciendo yoga...

- Unos tres años. Mi madre lo hace desde mucho antes.

- Bah, si tengo que esperar tres años voy lista.

- Jesee, no se trata de una competición. En tu vida hay demasiada competitividad.

- Ni que lo jures- dijo Troy- Creo que nació ella antes por ganarme a mi...

Troy y Ryan rieron. Jesee no. No aceptaba demasiado bien las críticas ni las bromas que iban dirigidas a ella. Troy, Jesee y Ryan se subieron en el coche de Troy.

- Mañana no hace falta que la esperes Troy- dijo Ryan- la llevaré yo a casa. Hoy le tuve que dejar a mi padre el coche...

- No si a mi no me importa- dijo Troy.

- No le importa porque estuvo hasta ahora con Gabriella- dijo Jesee en tono de confesión.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, lo dicho, nos vemos mañana Jesee.

- Chao- dijo Jesee con una sonrisa radiante.

Troy en lugar de arrancar el coche se quedó mirándola sorprendido. Jesee no sonreía así casi nunca.

- A ti te gusta Ryan...- dijo Troy.

- Anda cállate, pesado- dijo Jesee.

- Sí, sí, pesado...

Troy arrancó el coche y se incorporó a la circulación. Jesee podía decir misa si quería, pero a él no le quitaría nadie de la cabeza que entre Jesee y Ryan había algo.

El laboratorio de Química del Weast High era grande. Tenía cuatro mesas en las que se colocaban los alumnos y una meseta y armarios en todo el perímetro de la clase. Anexa a la sala de experimentos había otra pequeña donde estaba la balanza de precisión y algunos aparatos delicados. Gabriella y sus compañeras del equipo, normalmente estaban en la primera mesa que era la que estaba más cerca de la pizarra. Gabriella guardó los folios que había estado utilizando mientras que Taylor borraba la pizarra.

- ¿Vas a ir a ver a Troy?- dijo Taylor.

- Sí. Esta semana los entrenamientos son más largos para el partido del Viernes. Juegan en casa con los Knights.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién iba a decir que la pequeña Gabriella Montez se iba a convertir en una experta en baloncesto?

- No soy una experta, Tay.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- dijo Taylor.

- Sí... pero deberías decirle algo a Chad... eso de andar como un perrillo faldero detrás de él...

- ¡Yo no ando como un perrillo faldero!

Gabriella sonrió. Taylor buscaba cualquier excusa para ver a Chad. Y ella coqueteaba descaradamente con él solo que él no se daba ni cuenta. Las dos chicas salieron del instituto y se subieron en el coche de Taylor. Era una vieja tartana pero por lo menos la llevaba a los sitios, que ya era mucho. Cuando llegaron al instituto entraron. El hombre de la puerta ya las conocía, sobre todo a Gabriella. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio se sentaron en la grada. Se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más a parte de ellas. Una chica rubia con el pelo en bucles y de ojos azules. Vestía el uniforme del East High.

- ¿Crees que será la novia de alguno de los jugadores?- dijo Taylor.

- Lo cierto es que nunca la había visto- dijo Gabriella- pero me resulta familiar... ¿A ti no?

- Sí.

Troy dejó un segundo el entrenamiento para acercarse a Gabriella y darle un beso. Jack sonrió con picardía. Troy había presentado a Gabriella a su padre, pero todavía no se había producido ese encuentro familiar que Jack había sugerido. Troy consideraba que era un poco pronto para llevar a Gabriella a cenar con toda la familia. Jack se acercó a Gabriella.

- Hola señor Bolton- dijo la chica rubia.

- Hola Sharpay. ¿Qué te parecen mis chicos?

- Cada día mejores.

Taylor y Gabriella se miraron sorprendidas y dirigieron una mirada curiosa a Sharpay Evans. A pesar de ser amigas de Ryan, todavía no conocían a Sharpay.

- ¿Qué tal llevan el partido del Viernes señor Bolton?- dijo Gabriella.

- Bien, los Knights no son rivales para ellos... pero no se lo digas a Troy... no quiero que se confíe.

- Descuide señor Bolton.

- Oye Gabriella... ¿Te gustaría ir un día a comer a casa?- dijo Jack.

- Ehhh... sí, claro...

- Perfecto.

Con Jesee se llevaba bien. Había descubierto que salvo algunos aspectos como su competitividad crónica era bastante buena chica. Lucille se había ganado el cariño de Gabriella el día que había ido a hablar con María. A Linda no la conocía, pero la apreciaba solamente por haberles echado una mano cuando empezaban a verse. El que realmente le imponía a Gabriella era Jack Bolton. El trato que tenía con él era bastante distante. Cuando el entrenamiento acabó los chicos fueron directamente a las duchas.

- Tú eres Sharpay Evans- dijo Gabriella intentando entablar una conversación con ella.

- Sí. Tú eres Gabriella, la novia de Troy ¿verdad?

- Sí. Somos amigas de Ryan.

- Oh

Sharpay se quedó hablando con Gabriella y Taylor hasta que los Wildcats salieron del vestuario. Troy en seguida fue hacia Gabriella.

- Siento por hacerte esperar, ranita- dijo Troy.

Troy la cogió por las mejillas y la besó. Gabriella no se acababa a acostumbrar a las sensaciones que le provocaban los besos de Troy. Zeke fue directo hacia Sharpay. Ella le sonrió seductoramente y él la cogió de la cintura uniendo sus labios a los de ella. Todos los Wildcats se quedaron mirándoles con los ojos como platos.

- Qué calladito te lo tenías, bribón- dijo Chad dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

- A vosotros os lo iba a contar, que sois más cotillas...

- Enhorabuena amigo- dijo Troy chocando la mano con él- Cuidale bien, Sharpay, te llevas a un gran chico.

- Lo se- dijo ella mirando a Zeke con ojos brillantes.

- Tío... me parece que nos vamos a tener que buscar una novia pronto o seremos los únicos Wildcats desparejados- le dijo Jason a Chad.

Todos rieron. Troy se fue con Gabriella, para llevar a esta a su casa y Zeke y Sharpay se fueron juntos. Todos los Wildcats se fueron yendo hasta dejar solos a Chad y Taylor.

- ¿Sabes que llevaba media vida intentando llevarme a Sharpay al huerto?- dijo Chad.

- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

- ¡No!. Sharpay es muy superficial. Aunque parece que Zeke ha sabido encontrar la buena persona que lleva dentro.

- Hacen buena pareja.

- Parece que se está convirtiendo en una plaga eso de tener novia...

- ¿Tú no quieres tenerla?

- Psssiii... bueno... hay alguien pero no estoy muy seguro de que ella esté interesada en mi.

- Pues deberías intentarlo o quedarás para vestir santos.

- Tay... ¿Te gustaría salir algún día conmigo?- dijo de repente Chad.

Taylor abrió los ojos como platos. Inmediatamente empezó a ponerse colorada. Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta así que solamente acertó a decir que sí con la cabeza.

- Troy se desmarca. Lanza... y ¡canasta!, ¡Los Wildcats ganan el partido! ¡Los Wildcats ganan el campeonato!

La grada se lanzó hacia la pista. La cancha de baloncesto se llenó de color rojo y blanco. Gabriella llevaba la camiseta de Troy. Se lanzó a sus brazos y se besaron en medio de la pista. Sharpay fue al encuentro de Zeke con la camiseta de éste. Taylor dio la enhorabuena a Chad pero bastante cortada. Jesee y Ryan estaban hablando. Kelsea se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Estaba feliz por que todos sus amigos habían encontrado el amor pero empezaba a sentirse sola y era una sensación aterradora.

- ¡Jay! ¡La última canasta!- dijo Zeke pasándole la pelota.

Jason cogió la pelota y se acercó a Kelsea.

- ¿Quieres tirar tú?- dijo.

Kelsea miró por turnos a Jason y la pelota con cara dubitativa. Cogió la pelota y al rozar la mano de Jason sintió que se estremecía. Por la forma de cogerla, Jason se dio cuenta de que Kelsea no debía tener mucha experiencia en cuanto a lo que baloncesto se refiere.

- Te ayudo a tirar.

Se pusieron bajo la canasta. Con una mano Jason la cogió por la cintura y la otra la depositó sobre su mano para guiarla al hacer el movimiento del brazo para tirar a canasta.

- Gracias Jay- dijo Kelsea sintiendo las mejillas arderle.

Las chicas fueron hacia el exterior charlando animadamente. Detrás de ellas iban Jesee y Ryan. Todos iban vestidos de los colores de los Wildcats. Sharpay se sentía feliz. Por primera vez en su vida tenía un grupo de amigos y por primera vez también sentía que podía ser ella misma. Seguía dedicando horas y horas de ensayo a cantar, actuar, tocar y componer (su afición secreta), el cambio iba por dentro. En el instituto ya no la llamaban la duquesa de hielo, eso decía bastante del cambio que había dado.

- ¡Vamos por ahí a celebrarlo!- dijo Chad rodeando los hombros de Taylor con un brazo.

- ¿De estas pintas?- dijo Sharpay- No os ofendáis, eso de las camisetas de los Wildcats está bien para el partido, per...

- Anda cállate tonta- dijo Zeke antes de cogerla por la cintura y besarla.

- Si vamos ideales, todos conjuntados de rojo y blanco- dijo Ryan.

Todos rieron. Troy y Gabriella fueron los primeros en llegar al restaurante. Las camareras ya les conocían y sabían que si estaban allí, era porque los Wildcats habían ganado. Zeke, Sharpay, Jesee y Ryan llegaron juntos. Sharpay no parecía para nada ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, no iba maquillada, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y encima la camiseta de Zeke y unos pantalones vaqueros y deportivas. Jason se llevó a Kelsea en su moto y cuando llegaron Kelsea tenía puesta la camiseta de Jason.

- Es para no desentonar- dijo Kelsea.

Zeke y Troy intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

- Pues ahora los que desentonamos somos nosotros- dijo Jesee- Si lo se hubiera asaltado el armario de papá y Troy... seguro que alguna camiseta encontraba- dijo Jesee.

Todos rieron. Los últimos en llegar fueron Taylor y Chad. Taylor vestía la camiseta de Chad e iban cogidos de la mano. Si bien la comida no era nada del otro mundo, unas hamburguesas con patatas fritas y refresco, la cena fue muy divertida. Jesee había llevado la cámara de fotos y no dejaron de hacerse fotografías en toda la cena. Al final se fueron cuando vieron que las chicas empezaban a recoger. Después de la cena fueron al "Sky" y después al "Splash", en el que esa noche no había karaoke, pero el pincha les dedicó una canción a los Wildcats.

- Gaby, ¿Me prestas a Troy un poquitito?- dijo Sharpay.

- ¡Claro! Cuida de que no ligue por ahí con ninguna- dijo Gabriella guiñándole un ojo a Sharpay.

- Sabes que solo te quiero a ti ranita- dijo Troy antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse con Sharpay hacia afuera.

- ¿Me concedes este baile?- le dijo Zeke a Gabriella con ceremonia.

- ¡Encantada!

Hacía tiempo que Sharpay tenía una especie de malestar con respecto a lo que les había hecho a Troy y a Gabriella. Y ahora que estaba feliz con Zeke, que conocía a Gabriella... se sentía en el deber de aclarar las cosas.

- Dime Sharpay...- dijo Troy apoyándose en la pared exterior del club.

- Sí- dijo ella suspirando- Lo que te voy a decir... es posiblemente una de las peores cosas que he hecho en mi vida. Y no sabes cuánto lo siento. Pero me siento en el deber de pedir perdón... Yo... estaba enamorada de ti, Troy. Siempre lo estuve. Un día Linda llevó la cámara al ensayo ella se fue a hacer no se qué y la dejó allí... yo la cogí y al ver que en la tarjeta ponía tu nombre la curiosidad fue más fuerte. Hice una copia en mi portátil y en casa lo vi. Eran videos tuyos y de Gabriella... Me enfadé, me puse como una fiera... yo...

- Ssssshhh!, no sigas. Ya entendí. En aquel momento si me hubiese enterado... la verdad me hubiese enfadado mucho. Pero ahora todo está bien, soy feliz con Gabriella y en parte es gracias a ti.

- Otra cosa... no... no se lo digas a Zeke... ¿Vale?. Nunca le dije que eras tú... y no quiero que lo sepa.

- Les haríamos sufrir de forma innecesaria, tanto a Zeke como a Gaby, así que esto va a ser un secreto entre tú y yo.

- ¡Me gusta como suena eso!

Troy sonrió, la rodeó con un brazo y entraron dentro del club. Sharpay se reunió con Zeke y Gabriella con Troy. Ni este ni Sharpay volvieron a hablar nunca más del tema.


End file.
